Zeit des Feuers
by cennet
Summary: Einzigartig begabt, aber muggelstämmig, den Kopf voll hochfliegender Pläne, aber unsicher über ihren Platz in der magischen Welt bekommt Lily Evans ein unmoralisches Angebot von der Gegenseite, das einmal angenommen alles vernichten könnte, was sie liebt.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Ich hab nichts davon erfunden. Und ich krieg auch kein Geld dafür. Obwohl ich das gediegen fände.

Author's Note: Liebes Publikum, hier sind wir mit dem letzten meiner größeren Geschichten. Worum es geht, ist leider schwer zusammenzufassen, aber ich versuch mal mein Bestes: Lily wird Alchemistin. Lucius wird Todesser. James wird vernünftig (naja, mit kleinen Abstrichen).

Mit von der Partie sind Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus & Peter und jede Menge anderer alter Bekannter. Außerdem ein Brand, verschwisterte Zauberstäbe, Parsel, der Slug Club, ein Hotelzimmer in der Winkelgasse, Slytherin für Dummies, ein harmloser Streich mit dem dazugehörigen Werwolf, Geschichtsfälschung, ein Denkarium und jede Menge Tote. Nicht ohne Grund ist diese Story so hoch geratet.

Ach ja, und ich hab den Titel geändert ; )

_Zeit des Feuers_

_by cennet_

Entgegen dem, was immer behauptet wird, war es für den Dunklen Orden zu keiner Zeit in seiner Geschichte ungewöhnlich, Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige, wenn auch stets in kleiner Zahl, zu beherbergen. Das beste Beispiel für eine laxe Handhabung der Rassenkriterien ist Heinrich Grindelwalds Regierungszeit. Und da ist es sicher kein Zufall, dass Grindelwalds Nachfolge von einem Halbblut wie Tom Riddle angetreten werden konnte. Paradoxerweise vertrat Riddle von Anfang an eine bemerkenswert rassistische Agenda, was sich nicht nur in der Besetzung seiner Sekundärkommandanten widerspiegelt. Seine Gefolgsleute waren jedoch keineswegs ausnahmslos Reinblüter, wie am Beispiel des muggelstämmigen Peter Pettigrew oder des Halbbluts Severus Snape, über dessen höchst obskure Rolle sich die Forschung noch immer nicht einig geworden ist, ersichtlich wird. Es ist dem Verfasser weiterhin bekannt, dass selbst Harry Potters muggelstämmiger Mutter Lily zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben solch ein "unmoralisches Angebot" gemacht wurde...

-- Remus J. Lupin; Vorwort zur 101. Auflage von "Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste" (Flourish and Blotts, London, 2008)

**Prolog**

_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter... -- Linkin Park_

Halloween 1981

Die junge Mutter drehte sich um und schaffte es irgendwie in diesem Moment äußerster Bedrohung, die Tür zum Kinderzimmer ohne ihren Zauberstab vor ihrem nahenden Mörder zu schließen und zu versiegeln. Nicht dass diese erstaunliche Geistesgegenwart ihr viel genutzt hätte. Es gab keinen Weg nach draußen. Das Haus, in dem sie sich versteckt hatten, war gut abgeriegelt. In beide Richtungen. Sie stand vor dem Kinderbettchen, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, ihren kleinen Sohn an sich gepresst, als ihr Verfolger sich kurzerhand mit einem machtvollen Zauber den Zugang freisprengte. Lily Potter fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er kurz gewartet hatte, um ihr die Illusion zu vermitteln, dass sie es vielleicht doch fertiggebracht hatte, ihn aufzuhalten. Um diese wahnsinnige Hoffnung dann um so grausamer zu enttäuschen.

Es war ja lächerlich. Sie hatte wenig Erfahrung mit stabloser Magie und unter diesem Druck und mit dem Kleinen auf dem Arm hatte sie keine Chance. Ihr Zauberstab -

_"Weide und Drachenherzfaser, 10 Inche, biegsam. Ausgezeichnet für Zauberkunst, Miss Evans..."_

- lag unten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Zwei schmale Treppenfluchten und ein rotäugiges, kaum mehr menschliches Monster trennte sie von ihm, und James... _Oh mein Gott, James!_ Sie stieß ein Schluchzen der Todesangst aus, als die Tür in Stücke barst und der Luftzug der Magie sie im Rücken traf. Ihre Haare flogen mit dem magischen Wind. Und dann Stille. Mit schier übermenschlicher Anstrengung brachte sie ihre wie erstarrten Gliedmaßen dazu, sich zu bewegen. Sie machte einen Schritt vor, beugte sich über das Bettchen und legte ihren Sohn hinein. Die ganze Zeit löste sich ihr Blick nicht von dem kleinen Gesicht, das sich allenthalben schmerzlich verzog, als wollte er vor Angst und Verständnislosigkeit anfangen zu greinen. "Schscht, mein Engel," wisperte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. So sorgsam als gehe ein ereignisreicher, aber friedlicher Tag zuende, deckte sie ihn zu und vergewisserte sich, dass er es bequem hatte.

Sie zwang ihre Hände zur Ruhe und nahm die Augen dabei keinen Moment von seinem zarten, kleinen Gesicht. Das unordentliche, schwarze Haar seines Vater. Die klaren, grünen Augen seiner Mutter. James hatte sich gar nicht wieder einkriegen können vor Begeisterung, dass ihr Sohn Lilys Augen hatte. Wie oft hatte er ihr gesagt, ihre Augen seien das Schönste an ihr? -

_"Smaragdgrün... Flaschengrün... Schlangengrün..."_

_"Wenn du jetzt sagst ,Slytheringrün', lass ich mich scheiden!"_

_Er küsste sie auf die Nasenpitze. "Nein, warte mal, jetzt hab ich's: Frühlingswiesengrün!" _

- Tränen verschleierten schon wieder ihren Blick, doch sie nutzte sie, um sich vom Anblick ihres Kindes loszureißen. Ihr einziges Kind und dabei würde es bleiben - kein süßes kleines Mädchen mit ihrem Rotschopf und James' braunen Augen, von dem sie geträumt hatten. Nur Harry. Ihr Kind, dem ein Schutz nach dem anderen geraubt worden war. Nur sie war noch übrig, nur sie stand noch zwischen ihm und dem Bösen, das nach seinem Leben trachtete.

Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich um. Der Feind hatte sich stillverhalten, während sie ihrem Sohn Lebewohl sagte. Oder vielleicht waren nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen seit er die Tür weggesprengt hatte. Von seinem Gesicht - wenn man es noch so nennen konnte - war unter der tief in die Stirn gezogenen Kapuze nichts zu erkennen. Bis auf die durchdringend rotglühenden Augen, die ihren Blick anzogen und festhielten. "Lily Evans," summte Lord Voldemort. "So begegnen wir uns wieder."

Lily war dem Dunklen Lord insgesamt viermal begegnet. Dreimal war sie mit James entkommen, einmal hatte er sie gehen lassen. Irgendwie hatte sie es bisher geschafft, ihm jedesmal die Stirn zu bieten und doch davonzukommen. Sie war von zwei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen getroffen worden und hatte es doch geschafft zu fliehen. Jetzt würde der dritte sie treffen, sie wusste es, aber lieber - tausendmal lieber! - sie als ihr unschuldiges Kind. All dies waren keine bewussten Gedanken, sondern ein Kaleidoskop aus Panik und Schmerz, das alle Sinne blind und taub machte; ein uralter Instinkt vielmehr, der ihr zuschrie, dass sie nicht zurückweichen durfte.

Sein Zauberstab zielte auf sie. "Sieh, wohin es dich gebracht hat, dein Einmischen," sagte er mit sanfter Bosheit. "Du hättest ein Muggelleben haben können, friedlich und unbedarft, aber du musstest ja nach den Sternen greifen. Ich hätte dich aufgenommen, als alle anderen nur darüber schwatzen konnten, dass ein Schlammblut wie du in der Gilde nichts verloren hätte, aber du hattest..." er hielt inne, als suchte er nach dem richtigen Ausdruck, "moralische Bedenken. Wie oft hast du dir seither schon gewünscht, du hättest den Namen Hogwarts nie gehört?"

Die Panik begrub sie wie eine Lawine. Halbgeschmolzener Schnee, der auf ihr flatterndes Herz fiel, kalt und klamm. Ihre Finger krallten sich um die Holzleiste von Harrys Bettchen, rutschten fast ab. "So war es nicht," schüttelte Lily den Kopf. "Ich bekam einen Brief und Magie wurde der Pulsschlag meiner Welt. Ihr habt mir alles gegeben und ihr könnt es mir wieder nehmen, aber - aber das nicht! _Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte, ich werde alles tun..." _Tränen rannen ihr jetzt über die Wangen.

Es gibt nur eins, was du tun kannst: _Geh beiseite... Geh beiseite, Mädchen..."_

_"Nicht Harry!"_ Lily schüttelte wild den Kopf. Sie entfernte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Sohn, den sie mit ihrem Körper abschirmte. _"Nimm mich..." _versuchte sie zu handeln Ihre Kehle schmerzte._ "Töte mich an seiner Stelle..."_

"Du bist es nicht, die ich will..." Er hob den Zauberstab.

_"Nicht Harry! Bitte... hab doch Erbarmen..." _Ihr rationaler Verstand, der ihr hätte sagen können, wie vergeblich es war, das Monster anzuflehen, hatte sie verlassen. _"Hab Erbarmen..."_

Ihre Stimme steigerte sich zu einem schrillen Schrei, den ein hohes, kaltes Lachen übertönte und ein glitzerndes grünes Licht blendete ihre Augen, als der tödliche Fluch sich durch ihren Körper bohrte. Die Magie flatterte in ihrer Kehle - seine oder die ihrer Selbstaufgabe; sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich diese Frage zu stellen.

Ihre leblose Hülle sank zu Boden und Lord Voldemort machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry Potters Kinderbett zu.

Author's Note: War ganz schön erschütternd, das zu schreiben... Die kursiv gedruckten Satzteile sind von JKR übernommen; allerdings hab ich die Bücher nur auf Englisch, also, wenn ich irgendwas falsch übersetzt hab, haut mich nicht.

Mit dem ersten Kapitel kommen wir ins Jahr 1975, als die Welt für Lily noch freundlicher aussieht. Aber teilt mir doch schon mal mit, was Ihr so denkt. Ob ich überhaupt weitermachen soll : )


	2. Teil 1, Kapitel 1

**Author's Note: **Wir befinden uns in Hogwarts im Sommer 1975 nach der ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Gerade ist Lily wutentbrannt weggestürmt.

Bevor es richtig damit losgeht, vielleicht noch ein Hinweis bezüglich der Altersunterschiede: Ich hab mal eine kleine Übersicht, wer wie alt ist, in mein Profil gesetzt.Bei den Blackschwestern z. B. hab ich HBP ignoriert und was die andern betrift, kann ich oft nur raten : )

**Teil 1: Sommer 1975**

1. Kapitel: Lily

_You can go your own way. You can call it another lonely day. -- Fleetwood Mac_

Mit 15 sah sich Lily Evans der schmerzhaften Erkenntnis gegenüber, dass die meisten Leute es einfach nicht wert waren, dass man sich ihretwegen ins Zeug legte.

Im Ernst: da opferte man seine kostbare Freizeit zwischen zwei ZAG-Klausuren, um sich mit dem größten Kotzbrocken anzulegen, den die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts je das Pech hatte ertragen zu müssen - und was tat der nicht weniger unausstehliche Mensch, dem sie versucht hatte zu Hilfe zu kommen? Als Dank dafür beleidigte er sie in übelster Weise, brachte sie dazu, die Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren und ihm gegenüber gehässig und James Potter gegenüber übermäßig emotional aufzutreten. Potters widerlich-arrogantes Benehmen schrie eigentlich nach einem Satz heißer Ohren, der die Frage, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, ein für allemal beantworten würde. Das Wort hingegen, das Severus ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hallte immer noch in ihren Ohren wider, als sie raschen Schrittes ins Schloss zurückkehrte.

_Arschlöcher,_ dachte Lily und kämpfte mit den Tränen. _Ich wünschte, sie würden beide tot umfallen. _

"Lily!" Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte. "Lily, warte doch!" Offenbar waren ihre Freundinnen ihr gefolgt. _Toll, _dachte Lily, _jetzt kommen sie angerannt. Vorhin hätte ich Unterstützung gebraucht. Aber die werden sich hüten, Potter und Black irgendwas anderes zuzuwerfen als schmachtende Blicke._ Sie drehte sich um, die Erregung auf ihren hübschen, sommersprossigen Zügen noch deutlich erkennbar.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Susie Abott und blickte tatsächlich besorgt drein.

"Hab mich nie besser gefühlt," meinte Lily knapp und strich sich mit einer ungehaltenen Geste, die ihre Aussage Lügen strafte, das lange, dunkelrote Haar aus der Stirn.

"Ich dachte schon, die Jungs würden anfangen, dich auch noch zu verhexen." Die Bewunderung in Kates Stimme galt ganz offenkundig nicht Lilys Einsatz für Snape, sondern dem Gedanken an Potters und Blacks Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab.

"Das hätten sie nur versuchen sollen," murmelte Lily, die sonst strahlend grünen Augen dunkel vor Abscheu. "Aber so mies bin ich nicht bei Flüchen und Potter weiß das auch. Wenn er nicht den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hat, traut er sich ja auch nicht an Snape heran."

„Vielleicht hättest du nichts sagen sollen," meinte Kate. "Das ist dieser Schleimbeutel doch gar nicht wert, dass du dich deswegen mit James anlegst."

„Das kann ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen, Kate," fauchte Lily. Und dachte: _Wie kommt's, dass ich bei solchen Gelegenheiten immer allein dastehe? Okay, Snape rangiert nicht gerade sehr weit oben auf unserer Beliebtheitsskala, aber darum geht es doch nicht. Die Leute sind einfach feige, das ist das Problem. _

_Nur weiter, Lily,_ ertönte eine spöttische Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf und Lily sah für einen Moment die verächtlichen Augen ihrer älteren Schwester vor sich auftauchen. _Steiger dich nur in deinen Hass auf die Menschheit hinein. Auf die Idee, dass die andern normal sind und du der Freak bist, kommst du ja im Leben nicht._

_Klappe, Petunia, _dachte Lily und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie merkte plötzlich, dass ihre Freundinnen ihr Mienenspiel aufmerksam bebachteten. Fantastisch, nun würden sie noch denken, sie sei nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. Evans redet mit der Luft...

Doch Susie meinte nur mitfühlend: "Es lief wohl nicht so, wie du es dir erhofft hattest."

"Was?"

"Er lässt sich eben von niemandem was sagen. Mit der Große-Schwester-Masche brauchst du es, denke ich, nicht mehr zu probieren."

"Ich will ihn nicht bevormunden!" begehrte Lily auf, in Gedanken immer noch bei Severus. "Im Moment will ich ihm einfach nurden Schädel einschlagen, dann könnte man ein bisschen Verstand hineinstreuen."

Kate nickte verständnisvoll, doch Susie lächelte zu Lilys Überraschung feinsinnig. "Bis jetzt hat es jedenfalls gut funktioniert. Er ist ja nun schon ziemlich lange hinter dir her. Aber ich denke doch, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du langsam etwas entgegenkommender wirst."

"Bitte?" keuchte Lily.

"Ach komm," meinte Susie liebenswürdig. "Vor uns brauchst du doch nicht so zu tun. Dass du nie ein gutes Haar an James lässt, das ist doch ein Trick, damit er sein Interesse an dir nicht verliert."

"WAS! Bist du noch ganz dicht? Diese arrogante Landplage würd ich nicht mal zum Kratzen anfassen! Der Penner sollte von der Schule fliegen, so wie er den Rest der Welt behandelt. Und überhaupt: ich hab von Snape geredet!"

Sie ließ die beiden einfach stehen und schlug den Weg zur großen Hallen ein. Rückblickend analysierte sie ihre letzte Aussage und stöhnte verzweifelt auf. Fantastisch. Jetzt würden die anderen denken - männerfixiert, wie sie nun mal waren - dass ihr heimliches Interesse Severus Snape galt! Dem war tatsächlich so - nur anders, als die Mädchen dank ihrer eigenen Eloquenz nun vermutlich dachten.

Dieser Tag war eindeutig durch nichts mehr zu toppen. Sie legte kurz die Handflächen auf ihre heißen Wangen und war sich sicher, dass sich über ihrem Kopf mittlerweile eine kleine Rauchwolke gebildet hatte. Sie betrat die große Halle und schlug sich durch das Gewimmel der Schüler bis zum Gryffindortisch durch, wo sie sich möglichst weit weg von ihrem angestammten Platz, wo sie immer mit Kate und Susie saß, niederließ. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich ziemlich in der Nähe der "Herumtreiber" befand. Oder dort, wo diese normalerweise Hof hielten. Noch saßen dort nur Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, wie Lily mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie Essen fassen und sich wieder verdünnisieren, bevor die beiden anderen Knalltüten anrückten. Sie hatte immer noch nicht ausgetüftelt, wer die gegenwärtige Nummer 1 auf ihrer Liste mit Leuten-die-ich-erwürgen-könnte war: Snape oder Potter.

Lupin und Pettigrew machten ohne die beiden Anführer einen etwas verlorenen Eindruck, fand Lily. Remus Lupin war eigentlich ein netter Junge, mit dem man durchaus ein vernünftiges Wort reden konnte, wenn die beiden Oberidioten nicht dabei waren. Lily hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er sich mit diesen Pfeifen überhaupt abgab - und warum er alles tolerierte, was da abging, auch wenn er es offensichtlich nicht immer gut fand.

Bei Peter Pettigrew war die Sache schon etwas offenkundiger: er konnte nach all den Jahren sein Glück, mit den beiden beliebtesten Jungen der Schule befreundet zu sein, immer noch nicht fassen. Potter schien dieses Speichellecken zu gefallen. Er und Black behandelten Pettigrew nur geringfügig besser als Snape - das war jedenfalls Lilys Meinung, außer dass sie ihn niemals tätlich angriffen. Doch Lily war im Lauf der Jahre Zeugin vieler verbaler Spitzen geworden.

Was Sirius Black betraf, so war er Potter beinahe gleichgestellt. Beinahe. Aber da war noch das pikante Detail, dass der hübsche, temperamentvolle Sirius unter seinen eigenen Leuten, den traditionsbewussten Reinblütern, ein Paria war, ein Ausgestoßener. Manchmal kam es Lily so vor, dass trotz seiner immensen Beliebtheit gerade Potters drei engste Freunde... nun ja, irgendwie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatten, als sich mit ihm zu befreunden. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Der Gedanke, dass Potter zwar von allen angebetet wurde (Lehrer eingeschlossen), es jedoch niemand wirklich mit ihm aushielt, deprimierte sie mit einemmal unsäglich. Sie wusste nicht, warum. Und noch ein anderes unangenehmes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, als ob der kalte Finger einer Vorahnung sie berührt hätte. Wahrscheinlich war sie nach allem, was heute vorgefallen war, einfach überreizt. Sie dachte an ihre eigenen Freundinnen und ihre Laune verschlechterte sich noch mehr. Ihr Lage war vielleicht anders, aber deswegen nicht unbedingt besser als seine.

_In dieser Schule gibt es nur die Coolen und die Mitläufer. Ach ja, und die Slytherins. Versager wohin man schaut. _Apropos Versager: Potter und Black waren tatsächlich nirgends zu entdecken. Sie schaute zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Snape war gleichfalls abwesend. Lily schlenzte sich Remus gegenüber auf die Bank und meinte schwach: „Bitte sag mir, dass sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht haben."

Remus sah sie besorgt an: "Du hast es noch nicht gehört?"

Lily sperrte Mund und Nase auf. "Wa-as?"

**Author's Note: **Mir schweben wöchentliche Updates vor. Bis zum Beginn des neuen Semesters werd ich mich hoffentlich dran halten können. Danach sehn wir mal.

Also lasst einstweilen was von Euch hören, Leute ; )


	3. Teil 1, Kapitel 2

**Author's Note: **Ich glaube, ich beeil mich lieber etwas damit flöt Bald sitzt mir die Uni wieder im Nacken. Macht Euch doch hoffentlich nix aus, wenn Ihr schon das nächste Kapitel kriegt? Es ist länger geworden, als ich beabsichtigt hatte.

Vielen herzlichen Dank für all die vielen treuen Reviews : )

**mimim: **oh, sie hasst Snape nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Du hast natürlich recht: es gibt nur ne begrenze Anzahl an Möglichkeiten, wie man Lilys Innenleben im ersten Kapitel so einer Story schildern kann - also nicht viel Originelles hier.

**fabula: **ich denke, es ist eher umgekehrt: dass die Freundschaft der Rumtreiber auf Außenstehende normalerweise sehr harmonisch wirkt. Darunter gibt es aber vielschichtige und komplexe Emotionen, die nicht ohne weiteres freigelegt werden können, auch gerade nicht von den 4 Beteiligten. Lily hatte nur grade einen "lichten Augenblick", als sie das so krass gesehen hat.

**chambermaid: **Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!

**maia:** wow, Du bist in der Theater-AG? Das hab ich mich nie getraut! Was spielt Ihr denn schönes? ; ) Freut mich, wenn Dir "meine" Lily sympathisch ist!

**dragon: **Danke, willkommen an Bord! Würd mich freuen, wenn Du weiterliest und mir Deine Meinung schreibst!

**knuddel: **ja, ich glaube, Band 6 brauchst Du teilweise. Es kommen ein paar Sachen vor, die ich von dort übernommen hab. Andere musste ich zumindest für diese Geschichteändern, damit es passt.

**das-som:** Ich find den neuen Titel besser. In der Geschichte kommt ein Buch vor, das so heißt und großen Eindruck auf Lily machen wird. Wer errät, worum es darin geht, bekommt das Kapitel gewidmet, in dem es aufgeklärt wird: )

So, wir setzen wieder da ein, wo Snape's Worts Memory endet...

**2. Kapitel: James**

_Sweet child in time you'll see the line, the line that's drawn between the good and bad..._

_-- Deep Purple_

James Potter zweifelte an seinem Verstand.

Er lag rücklings im Gras, ohne sich erinnern zu können, wie er dort gelandet war, und konnte keinen Finger rühren. Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Blickfeld klärte sich erst nach ein paar Sekunden. Der Sommerhimmel über Hogwarts war unglaublich blau...

"Toll," hörte er eine vertraute Stimme neben sich sarkastisch murmeln. Dann schob sich der fettige, schwarze Kopf von Severus Snape in sein Blickfeld, als dieser sich auf einen Ellbogen stützte und das Gesicht aus dem Gras hob. Er lag in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft zu James, allerdings auf dem Bauch. Einen Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke, ausnahmsweise nicht feindlich gesonnen. Beide runzelten die Stirn, gleichermaßen unsicher, was hier vor sich ging. Es war in der Tat alles äußerst verwirrend.

James versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Was für ein Tag war heute? Sommer... ZAGs. Über irgendwas hatte er sich geärgert. Irgendetwas Wichtiges.

_"Ich würde nicht mit dir ausgehen und wenn ich nur die Wahl zwischen dir und dem Riesenkraken hätte..."_

Ach ja. Richtig. Und als ob das noch nicht bitter genug gewesen wäre, hatte sie ihm praktisch zu verstehen gegeben, dass er für sie auf einer Stufe mit Schniefelus stand. Mit diesem bösartigen, ungewaschenen, rassistischen Schleimklumpen von einem Slytherin. Ich glaube, in meinem ganzen Leben bin ich noch nie so beleidigt worden, dachte James und wusste, wenn er nicht unpraktischerweise am Boden läge und sich nicht rühren könnte, würde er jetzt dem Schnatz die Flügel ausreißen, um sein Mütchen zu kühlen. Überhaupt hatte er den ja nur mitgebracht in der Hoffnung, dass Lily ihn damit sehen würde... Das hübscheste Mädchen von Hogwarts, zumindest nach James' Meinung. Nur leider nicht das umgänglichste. Setzte sich lieber für Severus Snape ein, als ein zivilisiertes Wort mit ihm zu wechseln!

Ja, was war jetzt eigentlich passiert mit Schniefelus? Im einen Augenblick hatte James noch auf seinen eigenen Füßen gestanden und hatte dem Schleimbolzen verkehrt herum in der Luft baumeln lassen. Levicorpus - einer der Flüche, die gerade in Mode waren, ohne dass jemand sagen konnte, wer die Idee zuerst gehabt hatte. _Ursache und Wirkung, meine Damen und Herren. _Severus wollte James ans Leben, ließ seine Wut jedoch an Lily aus. Dann war Lily auf Severus sauer, fiel aber über James her. James zog die einzig logische Konsequenz und reagierte sich an Severus ab, kaum dass Lily verduftet war. Das war bei näherer Betrachtung eigentlich fast bühnenreif. Aber was war dann passiert?

_"Okay. Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhosen ausziehe?" _

Und dann...?

Nichts mehr. Filmriss von einem Moment zum andern. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an einen Lichtblitz und einen Ruck, der ihn von den Füßen riss. Wahrscheinlich war er kurz weggewesen. Und so sehr er es auch versuchte, es war ihm nicht möglich, auch nur den Kopf zu heben. Er wollte lachen, weil es sich so merkwürdig anfühlte, nichts zu fühlen. Doch auch das ging nicht. _Schniefelus hat mich ausgeknockt. Ich liege hier zwischen den Gänseblümchen und zähle Schäfchenwolken. Aber sagt's keinem, das wär mir irgendwie peinlich. _Er hörte jemanden brüllen, reichlich ungehalten. Es tat ihm in den Ohren weh. Er beobachtete, wie Snape schwankend auf die Füße kam und Sirius ihn am Arm packte. Langsam drangen die Worte in sein Gehirn, es ging wohl um ihn.

"... hast du gemacht!" brüllte Sirius. Snape wandte leicht den Kopf, als tue ihm das Geschrei in den Ohren weh. _Fragen wir uns das nicht alle mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit?_ dachte James. _Kann Schniefelus jetzt schon ohne Zauberstab die Leute hintenrumheben? Verdammte Slytherins. Moment, ich hab's. Das war einer von denen, der mich erwischt hat. Pass auf, Tatze, wahrscheinlich lauern sie noch hier in der Nähe und ziehen dir gleich eins über!_

Slytherins konnte er jedoch keine erblicken aus seiner unbequemen Rückenlage. Die halbe Schule stand um sie herum, doch Remus und Peter knieten neben ihm. "Komm schon, Krone," hörte er Peter sagen. "Komm hoch." Er hätte am liebsten gelacht über die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Wie hatte Wurmschwanz nur je in Gryffindor landen können? Beim geringsten Anlass geriet er in Panik. Obwohl James zugegebenermaßen noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, ob seine Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen tatsächlich ein _geringer_ Anlass war. Sein Kopf drehte sich nach wie vor, daher mochte es sein, dass er den Ernst der Lage verkannte.

Moony (dem man schon ein bisschen mehr Grips zuschreiben konnte als Wurmschwanz) blickte ebenfalls besorgt. "Hör zu, James," sagte er hastig, "ich weiß nicht, was das war, aber ich geh besser Flitwick holen..."

Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. James sah aus der Froschperspektive, von wo er tatsächlich einen guten Blick auf die Szenerie hatte, wie Sirius gegen Snape tätlich werden wollte und prompt von irgendjemandes _Expelliarmus! _seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen bekam. Nun gut, Snape konnte es diesmal nicht gewesen sein. Wie immer er es geschafft hatte, sich aus dieser Klemme zu befreien und James am Boden festzunageln, er sah im Augenblick in etwa so benebelt drein wie James sich fühlte und schien sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten zu können. Das war offenbar auch seinen Slytherinmitschülern aufgefallen, so dass sie ihm jetzt zu Hilfe kamen. _Siehst du, Tatze, _hätte James gern gesagt, _ich hab dich ja gewarnt. _Und dachte: _Meine Güte, was stimmt mit mir nicht? Ich hab ihm meine vortreffliche Analyse unserer Lage doch gar nicht mitteilen können._

Rosier griff Snape unter die Arme, während Wilkes seinen Zauberstab vom Boden aufhob. _Na super, die haben mir noch gefehlt. _Evan Rosier und Florence Wilkes, die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler. Noch zwei Intimfeinde von James, wie er am Boden liegend sinnierte. Beide waren Jäger im Slytherin-Team und als solche per se eine Quelle ständigen Ärgers. Nicht dass Slytherin in den vier Jahren seit James Sucher des Gryffindor-Teams war, auch nur die leiseste Chance auf den Quidditch-Pokal gehabt hätte. Aber das Schlangengesocks versuchte natürlich, seine Unzulänglichkeiten auf dem Quidditchfeld dadurch wettzumachen, dass sie den Spielern, über die sie sich am meisten aufgeregt hatten, auflauerten und zusammenfluchten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Vorzugsweise, wenn sie wieder einmal knapp verloren hatten. Was selten vorkam, meistens verloren sie haushoch.

James kam sich allmählich etwas dämlich vor, wie er so rücklings auf dem Boden lag, und glaubte, dass es sich auch auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Remus und Peter jedenfalls schauten mitleidig auf ihn herunter. Allerdings gab es nicht viel anderes, was er oder sie tun konnten. Und es gab ihm die Gelegenheit, das Geschehen vom Logenplatz zu verfolgen - wenn er auch lieber Rosier, Snape und Wilkes alle drei von den Füßen geflucht hätte. Auf der anderen Seite sah Sirius aus, als würde er das jetzt schon selbst besorgen. Doch da erhob sich Remus vom Boden und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, um ihn daran zu hindern.

"Mach ihn los, Severus," verlangte er mit ruhiger Stimme von Snape.

Wilkes betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten wie ein besonders widerliches Insekt. "Auch schon aufgewacht aus deinem Koma, _Vertrauensschüler_?"

"Ich rede mit Severus, nicht mit dir," erklärte Remus gelassen.

Rosier schob sich mit einer raschen Wendung zwischen Remus und Wilkes. "Ah ja? Jetzt redest du mit Severus? Na, vielleicht hättest du mal mit deinen tollen Freunden reden sollen, bevor ihr alle zusammen über ihn hergefallen seid. Warum verpisst du dich nicht, Lupin, und überlässt deinen Job den Leuten, die was davon verstehen?"

Das war ziemlich unfair, fand James. Remus und Peter hatten ja praktisch nichts getan. Und überhaupt war im Grunde nur Snape an allem schuld. Hatte ihn ja schließlich niemand gebeten, die Luft mit seiner Anwesenheit zu verpesten.

"Wenn man sich mit dem Gesicht auf die Straße traut, muss man damit rechnen, dass die Leute Vorkehrungen treffen," meinte Sirius, dessen berühmter großer Klappe auch der momentane Verlust seines Zauberstabs nichts anhaben konnte, und fixierte Snape angeekelt.

_Typisch Tatze. Ich denke und er redet._

"Holt jetzt vielleicht jemand mal Flitwick, der müsste sowas doch lösen können!" meinte Wilkes. "Pettigrew, du machst das!"

Der verblüffte Wurmschwanz gehorchte. Rosier drehte sich zum James um und musterte ihn schadenfroh. "Ich weiß nicht, Flo. Eigentlich hat er doch nie besser ausgesehen. Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt alle wieder an unser Tagwerk gehen und Potter nach den Ferien hier vom Boden aufkratzen."

"Ich glaube eher, du solltest dir einen Mühlstein um den Hals hängen und in den See springen, Rosier!" schoss Sirius zurück.

Florence drückte Snape seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

_Wenn ich an meinen Zauberstab könnte,_ dachte James, _dann würdest du schon kopfüber in der Luft hängen. Wenn ich wenigstens was sagen könnte... Merlin, ist das scheiße. Wenn ich Snape in die Finger kriege, dann -_

"Ach du meine Güte!" tönte Professor Flitwick und eilte an James' Seite. Der winzige Lehrer presste die Faust auf den Mund. "Mr. Potter, können Sie mich hören?" James rollte die Augen und Flitwick machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. "Oh ja, schon gut. Sehen wir doch mal..." Er zückte seinen kleinen Zauberstab und wedelte über James' regloser Gestalt damit herum. James sah abwechselnd auf Flitwicks konzentrierte Miene und die der Leute, die über sie gebeugt standen. Sirius sah wütend aus, Remus nachdenklich mit gefurchter Stirn. So dumm James sich bei alldem vorkam, ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf, weil seine besten Freunde sich so offensichtlich um ihn sorgten. _Macht euch nicht ins Hemd, _versuchte er ihnen zu telepathieren. _Klar hab ich schon mal besser ausgesehen, aber das ist kein Grund, meine Beerdigung in allen morbiden Einzelheiten zu planen._

"Kurios," murmelte Flitwick. "Wie habt ihr das nur fertiggebracht?"

"Fragen Sie am besten das Schlangenpack!" knurrte Sirius.

"Ich glaube, er wollte was ausprobieren und hat sich aus Versehen selber von den Füßen gehauen," ließ sich Schniefelus mit honigsüßer Stimme vernehmen. Wiedermal typisch. _Er könnte wahrscheinlich auf dem Totenbett liegen und hätte immer noch diesen säuselnden Ton drauf. _Mit Flitwicks sich hinziehenden Murmeleien im Ohr hatte James viel Zeit, den schlaksigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen so bedrohlich anzustarren, wie er es in seiner wenig dafür geeigneten Lage fertigbrachte.

Schniefelus war James' persönliches Projekt. Die Dunklen Künste und die Leute, die sie ausübten, waren zu bekämpfen. wo immer man ihnen begegnete. So hatte sein Vater es ihm beigebracht. Hier in Hogwarts war Severus Snape der Inbegriff der schwarzen Magie. Ständig brütete er über irgendwelchen verdächtig aussehenden Büchern und mixte unheilbringende Substanzen. Nicht selten drohte er damit, sie seinen Feinden unterzujubeln und ein oder zweimal hatte er das sicherlich schon getan. Auch wenn man ihm - von einem Ausrutscher in der zweiten Klasse abgesehen - nie etwas hatte nachwesen können. Aber das machte ihn in James' Augen natürlich erst recht zum Schwerverbrecher.

James empfand einen tiefen, geradezu körperlichen Ekel vor den Dunklen Künsten und ihren Trägern. Er wusste nicht allzuviel darüber, doch das Wenige, was er aufgeschnappt hatte, reichte ihm völlig aus. Die Beschreibungen einiger Flüche, die sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte, oder die Zutaten einiger Tränke, die er selbst nachgeschlagen hatte, lösten bei ihm Brechreiz aus. Orte wie die Nockturngasse, wohin er sich einmal mit Sirius geschlichen hatte, jagten ihm einen Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken. Nicht nur dass sie moralisch falsch waren, die Dunklen Künste und die Menschen, die sie praktizierten, waren auch... unsauber. Ihm fiel kein anderes Wort dafür ein. Wirklich, man brauchte sich nur Schniefelus und seine Fettfrisur und seine vergammelten Klamotten anzuschauen. Dann wusste man Bescheid.

Nein, solche mussten kleingehalten werden. Er erzählte seinem Vater oft von Schniefelus. Natürlich nicht die Details - irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sein Vater es nicht schätzen würde, zu hören, wie sie wirklich mit dem Schleimball umgingen. Und James wollte, dass sein Vater nur das Beste von ihm dachte. Nathanael Potter zeigte Interesse an Severus - mehr als an den anderen Mitgliedern der Slytheringang; ganz wie sein Sohn. Vielleicht weil Snape so ein Paradebeispiel für die Dunklen Magier in ihrer ganzen Erbärmlichkeit war.

Ein warmes goldgelbes Licht brach aus der Spitze von Flitwicks Zauberstab und James hatte das Gefühl, als ob die unsichtbaren Ketten, die ihn am Boden hielten, schmelzen würden. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich wie neugeboren. Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf ließ zwar noch nicht nach, doch die schreckliche Taubheit seiner Glieder war wie weggeblasen. "Ah," lächelte Flitwick, als er sah, dass sein Zauber wirkte, und vermutlich hätte er noch mehr gesagt, doch James schoss wie der Blitz vom Boden hoch und stürzte sich, ohne sich um seinen Zauberstab zu kümmern, mit bloßen Händen auf Snape.

"Du Kakerlake!" beschimpfte er ihn. "Glaubst du, du kannst deine dreckigen Tricks an mir ausprobieren, du Missgeburt? Nach Askaban sollten sie dich schicken!"

Snape stieß ihn heftig von sich. "Halt die Fresse, Potter, oder ich hex sie dir so breit, dass du deinen Besen quer schlucken kannst." Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber die kalte Gewissheit in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm ernst war. Zudem, bemerkte James, hielt er seinen Zauberstab wieder in Händen. Andrerseits war keiner von ihnen allzu sicher auf den Beinen. Vor seinen Augen fing es wieder an zu flimmern. Er spürte, wie Sirius einen Arm um ihn schlang, damit er nicht umkippte. Der Ausgang so eines Duells wäre sicher interessant geworden... James merkte, dass Severus plötzlich sehr verächtlich dreinblickte. _Als ob er wüsste, was ich grade gedacht hab. Wir hatten noch nie ein richtiges Duell. Ich war noch nie allein gegen ihn. Und aus gutem Grund,_ dachte er trotzig. _Diese ganzen schwarzmagischen Tricks - ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!_

"Aber, aber!" meinte Flitwick begütigend, den das Vokabular zweier seiner begabtesten Schüler zu erschüttern schien. "Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Form von Magie hier praktiziert wurde, aber Sie sind offenkundig beide nicht ganz bei sich, deshalb wäre es das beste, Sie würden jetzt Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen. Ich hole inzwischen Professor Dumbledore, gemeinsam haben wir bessere Chancen herauszufinden, was hier passiert ist."

Seltsam genug, doch Flitwicks echauffierte Art bewirkte, dass sowohl James als auch Snape widerspruchslos den Weg zum Krankenflügel einschlugen. Bei jedem anderen Lehrer hätten sie den Aufstand geprobt. Wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem die Schüler von Hogwarts sich noch wenige gern aufhielten als in Filchs Gemächern, dann war es der Krankenflügel. Darin war James sich sogar mit Snape einig, ausnahmsweise. Sie starrten sich noch einen Moment hasserfüllt in die Augen, dann wandten sie sich beide ab und ließen sich - der eine von Sirius, der andere von Rosier - in Richtung der Schule helfen. Flitwick scheuchte den Rest der Beteiligten zum Abendessen.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Madam Pomfrey sie ungeachtet ihrer lautstarken Proteste eingetütet und in Betten möglichst weit voneinander entfernt verstaut. Was es für Professor Dumbledore etwas schwierig machte, sie beide gleichzeitig anzusprechen, als er kurz darauf durch die Tür kam und sie so freundlich begrüßte. als passiere es in seiner Schule jeden Tag, dass die beiden Jahrgangsbesten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sich mit unentschlüsselten Methoden in den Krankenflügel fluchten. Jeder von ihnen sah sich genötigt, einen Zitronendrop zu sich zu nehmen. So lagen sie dann im Bett und lutschten, während Dumbledore sich von Flitwick und den Schülern den Hergang der Ereignisse schildern ließ. Den _zensierten_ Hergang der Ereignisse, da niemand von ihnen scharf darauf war, James' Drohung betreffs Snapes Unterhosen zu erwähnen.

Dumbledore, wie üblich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, strich sich während der Erzählung ein paarmal über den Bart, fixierte sie alle abwechselnd aus seinen zwinkernden Kristallaugen und nickte schließlich: "Spontane Magie. Höchst ungewöhnlich in deinem Alter, Severus. Noch dazu mit bleibendem Resultat, das ist beachtlich."

Seine Augen begegneten denen des jungen Slytherin und ihre Blicke verhakten sich. Blau und schwarz, doch beide Augenpaare trugen einen identischen Ausdruck, den James gut kannte. Dumbledore sah ihn häufig so an, wenn er den meisten begründeten Verdacht hegte, dass James etwas vor ihm verbarg. Er sah, wie Snapes Kiefermuskulatur sich spannte und Dumbledores Augen sich weiteten und wie sein Schulleiter dann plötzlich den Blickkontakt abbrach. Um Snapes dünne Lippen spielte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. James runzelte die Stirn.

"Was für Zaubersprüche sind unmittelbar davor benutzt worden? Bei diesem Duell - ich nehme doch an, dass es eins war?" Dumbledores scharfen blauen Augen huschten zwischen Snape und James hin und her.

"Nein, Sir," sagte Severus kühl.

"Nein?" wiederholte Dumbledore.

"Ein Duell ist ein Zweikampf zwischen Zauberern. Das war keiner." Seine pechschwarzen Augen ließen James keinen Moment los. Darin konnte dieser die Rachedrohung lesen und grinste seinerseits. Snape verstand wirklich keinen Spaß. Aber es hatte ja auch keiner sein sollen.

"Nun gut, bei diesem Kampf," meinte Dumbledore. "Was war der letzte Zauber, mit dem dich jemand belegt hat, Severus?" Snape sagte es ihm. "Etwas Neues, ja?" seufzte Dumbledore. "Wir haben die Quelle dieser neuartigen Flüche immer noch nicht ausfindig machen können, obwohl die halbe Schule sie inzwischen zu benutzen scheint."

_Die, die es können,_ dachte James mit einem Anflug von Stolz. Er hatte Levicorpus beim ersten Versuch auf die Reihe bekommen. Seine drei Freunde hatten etwas länger damit gebraucht. Es war ein kraftvoller Fluch. Phantasievoll außerdem. Zu schade, dass sie so etwas nicht in praktischer Verteidigung beigebracht bekamen. Auf der anderen Seite war es natürlich von Vorteil, wenn nicht jeder diese Sachen beherrschte. Es verlieh den Duellen und Streitereien mit Sicherheit eine neue Würze. Snape betrachtete ihn mit Todesverachtung, wie er, kaum dass er den Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, feststellen konnte.

"Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo die herkommen?" wollte Dumbledore wissen und beobachtete seine Schüler aufmerksam. "Ihr benutzt sie immerhin."

James und Severus starrten sich so feindselig an, als wolle jeder den jeweils anderen für die Misere verantwortlich machen. Doch Sirius sah Snape voll ins Gesicht und meinte herausfordernd: "Vielleicht hat ja jemand in den Ferien zuviele Bücher über die Dunklen Künste gelesen."

"Mag sein, Black." Snapes Augen funkelten. "Deine Eltern haben doch bestimmt so was zuhause herumstehen."

Sirius' Augen blitzten gefährlich. _Klassisches Eigentor, _dachte James. _Nein, das glaube ich nicht, dass Schniefelus das ganze Zeug auf der Pfanne hat. Der ist zu dämlich dazu. _

Dumbledore jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle, dass diese Flüche irgendwo verzeichnet sind. Mir scheint es, als seien sie allesamt Neuerfindungen."

"Von jemandem von hier?" fragte Snape spöttisch. "Eher unwahrscheinlich. Wer weiß denn hier, wie man einen Zauberspruch kreiert?"

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah ihn scharf an. "Wer in der Tat." Ihre Blicke prallten wieder aufeinander und schlossen den Rest der Anwesenden aus. Diesmal war es jedoch Snape, der den Augenkontakt unterbrach und so tat, als müsse er sein Kissen zurechtziehen. Dumbledore schien ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. "Nun gut." Er stand auf. "Laut Madam Pomfrey fehlt euch beiden ja nicht allzu viel. Also, was immer als Spontanreaktion geflogen kam, kann nicht so ernst gewesen sein. Ich bitte euch aber trotzdem in eurem eigenen Interesse, von allzu aufregenden Unternehmungen abzusehen, damit ihr morgen fit genug seid für euer Examen in Verwandlung. Ruht euch noch etwas aus und dann geht abendessen."

Snape nahm den Rat ihres Schulleiters nicht an. Dumbledore war noch nicht richtig zur Tür hinaus, da schlug er bereits die Decke zurück und hievte sich aus dem Bett. James beschloss, es ihm gleichzutun. Er hatte gewiss nicht die Absicht, auch nur eine Sekunde länger im Krankenflügel herumzuhängen als unbedingt nötig war.

"Erstaunlich, dass er keine Schmutzspur hinterlässt, findest du nicht auch?" erkundigte sich Sirius bei James mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Bettwäsche. Doch Snape knallte nur die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter sich zu, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius.

"Na klar, was soll sein?" meinte James munterer als er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte. "Der Schleimbolzen hat doch selber nicht gewusst, was er da eigentlich treibt. Deswegen hat es uns ja beide erwischt. Wusstest du, dass das geht? Magie ohne Zauberstab?"

"Ja," machte Sirius, als sie zusammen den Krankenflügel verließen. "Kommt aber normalerweise nur bei kleinen Kindern vor. Zeigt das magische und meschliche Niveau von Schniefelus ziemlich deutlich, meinst du nicht?"

James verzog das Gesicht. Dumbledore hatte es eher besorgniserregend gefunden, soviel hatte er geglaubt, an der ernsten Miene seines Schulleiters ablesen zu können. Wieder mal eine Abartigkeit von Schniefelus. So ein Gewürm wie der gehörte wirklich nach Slytherin wie die Faust aufs Auge. Was wie schon ungezählte Male vorher die Frage aufwarf, wie Evans alldieweil über diese Unerfreulichkeiten hinwegblicken konnte. _Es müssen die Zaubertränke sein, _überlegte James unglücklich. _Und Slughorns dämlicher Club. Sie hat zwangsweise zuviel Zeit mit dem Schleimbolzen verbracht und sich eines Tages einfach gesagt: Hey, wer Asphodel und Wurmholz im zarten Alter von elf auseinanderhalten konnte, kann kein schlechter Mensch sein! _

"Ich mach sie also krank!" platzte er heraus. Nachdem die Ereignisse des Tages sich etwas gesetzt hatten, stellte James fest, dass ihre Worte ihm am meisten nachgingen (abgesehen von den anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen von Snapes Fluch). "Was zum Teufel hab ich je gemacht?"

Sirius, der - wie James sehr wohl wusste - in der Vergangenheit schon mehr mit dem Thema drangsaliert worden war, als er zeitweilig geglaubt hatte, verkraften zu können, sog hörbar die Luft ein. "Um ehrlich zu sein, Krone, die Liste, die sie da gemacht hat, war doch ziemlich umfangreich, oder?"

"Danke, Tatze, das hilft mir unheimlich weiter." Sie gingen eine kleine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her - James unglücklich vor sich hinstierend, Sirius hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, mit James' nicht vorhandenem Liebesleben verschont zu werden und dem, seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

Erwartungsgemäß war es James, der das Schweigen erneut brach. "Ich kapiers trotzdem nicht," machte James schließlich seinem Herzen Luft. "Sie lässt sich lieber von einem Schniefelus Snape beschimpfen, als mit mir auszugehen - und behauptet dann noch zwischen mir und ihm gäbe es sowieso keinen Unterschied. In meinem ganzen Leben hat mich noch nie jemand so verkannt!"

Sirius kicherte. "Sie meint es gut mit dir. Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung, das weiß du doch. Frauen versuchen immer, einen in die Form zurechtzustauchen, wie sie einen gerne hätten. Wenn dir die Therapie nicht gefällt - such dir doch ne andere!"

James blieb mitten auf dem Korridor stehen. "Niemals," sagte er mit so viel Würde, dass Sirius anfing zu lachen. "Ich gelobe hier und jetzt, dass Lily Evans mein sein wird. Eines Tages. Früher oder später. Wenn ich Glück hab." Er rieb sich die Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern.

Sirius betrachtete ihn grinsend. "Die Chancen dafür stehen vielleicht besser, als du glaubst," meinte er und hatte augenblicklich die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" wollte James wissen.

"Hast du nicht zugehört, als sie dich beschimpft hat?"

"Doch," meinte James sarkastisch, "davon hätte ich nun wirklich kein Wort versäumen wollen!"

"Aber verstanden hast du anscheinend gar nix."

"Ob das ansteckend ist? Dich versteh ich grade auch nicht. Oder habt ihr alle was genommen?"

"Sie hat sich über die Nummer mit dem Schnatz aufgeregt."

James' Miene verdüsterte sich noch etwas mehr. "Das hab ich nur gemacht in der Hoffnung, dass sie mal rübergucken würde, okay?"

"Hat ja wohl auch funktioniert." Er hielt inne, um James nachzuäffen, der mit großen Augen und offenem Mund zu ihm aufsah. "Sie muss dir ja wohl ne Weile zugeguckt haben, wenn sie's gemerkt hat. Ja oder ja?"

"Also... ja." Ein verzücktes Lächeln breitete sich auf James' Zügen aus. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Sie hatte so genau gewusst, was er die ganze Zeit am See gemacht hatte, weil sie immer wieder rübergeschaut hatte. Und sie hatte so prompt auf der Matte gestanden, um Snape in Schutz zu nehmen, weil sie alles genau verfolgt hatte...

"Merlin, bist du leicht glücklich zu machen," spottete Sirius. "Liebe muss echt schön sein."

James beachtete ihn gar nicht, sein Brummschädel fühlte sich mit einemmal federleicht an. _Es wär doch ein Witz, wenn ich das Mädchen nicht kriegen würde, das ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt hab. _Und er wusste genau, warum er sie ausgesucht hatte. Nachdem er sie die ersten zwei Schuljahre konsequent an den Haaren gezogen und ihre Sachen verhext hatte, war sie nach den Sommerferien plötzlich mit diesem strahlenden, zahnspangenlosen Lächeln erschienen. Natürlich hatte es nicht ihm gegolten - zu der Zeit hatten sie schon eine wunderbare Feindschaft etabliert. Trotzdem hatte sein Magen dabei einen kleinen Salto geschlagen. Zum ersten Mal war ihm aufgefallen, wie hübsch sie war, wenn sie lächelte - und dann waren ihm noch eine Menge anderer Sachen an ihr aufgefallen, die er eigentlich wusste von seiner langjährigen Fehde mit ihr, die ihm aber jetzt erst richtig zu Bewusstsein kamen. Dass sie schlau war zum Beispiel. Und so mutig wie es sich für eine Gryffindor gehörte. Dass sie keine Angst hatte, öffentlich den Mund aufzumachen und Pissern wie Amos Diggory ein Licht aufzustecken. Dass Zaubertränke ihr Lieblingsfach war. Dass sie keine Ohrlöcher hatte wie die anderen Mädchen. Dass sie Zeitung las. Und tausende anderer Kleinigkeiten.

Sie war ziemlich groß für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, fast so groß wie er selber. Doch zu Lily passte ihre Größe wie das sonnenuntergangfarbene Haar, die unheimlich grünen Augen und die winzigen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase und ihren Wangenknochen, die sie feurig und unschuldig zugleich aussehen ließen... Wirklich, es gab gar keine Alternative. Nach Lily wäre jede andere Frau eine Zweitbesetzung. Und umgekehrt: wer von den Jungen in Hogwarts würde besser zu Lily passen? _Der Riesenkrake, dass ich nicht lache!_ Und jetzt - nur Minuten nachdem er so düster in die Zukunft geblickt hatte wie noch nie - sah es zum ersten Mal danach aus, als zeichnete sich tatsächlich ein Silberstreif am Horizont ab. Schwungvoll bog er um die Ecke, die Hand am Geländer und den Fuß auf der ersten Treppenstufe, als ihm zum ungezählten Mal am heutigen Tag schwarz vor Augen wurde. Hätte Sirius ihn nicht aufgefangen, wäre er achtkant die Treppe heruntergekugelt.

"Tatze?" wisperte James und klammerte sich an der Schuluniform seines besten Freundes fest, während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

"Was, Krone?" fragte Sirius und versuchte reichlich erfolglos, ihn wieder auf die Füße zu stellen.

"Heute nacht schlaf ich bestimmt gut."

**Author's Note: **James schreiben macht Spaß : ) Aber im nächsten Kapitel kommt erst mal Lucius zu Wort.

Feedback wär wie immer traumhaft - das beflügelt Euren Schreiberling!


	4. Teil 1, Kapitel 3

**Author's Note: **Ich hoffe wirklich, es geht so gut und zügig weiter mit der Story. Irgendwann sollte ich allerdings noch meine verbleibende Hausarbeit schreiben... Aber bis dahin amüsiert Euch mit Lucius und dem neuen Kapitel : )

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die reviewt haben: fairy, fabula, pirat, chambermaid, mimim, das-som & Maia!

**Fairy:** Ich stell ihn mir auch extrem unreif vor lolAber in dieser Geschichte wird ihm eine Menge übles Zeug zustoßen, dann gibt sich das ; ) Zurückgeschlagen hat er ihn nicht, aber er hat es geschafft, dass er nicht weiter vordringen konnte. Jepp, James ist nicht im Club - und dafür gibts auch einen Grund. Du magst lauter böse Leute, ist Dir das schon aufgefallen: ) Ich auch.

**chambermaid: **Florence kommt von der Denkariumszene, als Bertha Jorkins meint, sie hätte jemanden mit diesem Mädchen knutschen sehen. Das verarbeite ich übrigens auch ; ) Danke für die Zeiteinheit!

**Mimim: **das mit der stablosen Magie kommt bei mir öfter vor. Severus lernt das noch richtig professionell : )

**das-som: **Ja, in einem Interview hat sie das mal gesagt, aber in der SWM-Szene spielt er mit dem Schnatz und zeichnet ihn auch. Außerdem brauch ich ihn für diese Geschichte unbedingt als Sucher, Du wirst schon sehen warum!

**Maia: **Das freut mich, wie gesagt: ich krieg nicht genug von Eurem feedback : ) Was für ein Stück spielt Ihr denn?

So, noch ein Wort zum neuen Kapitel: Die Story ist wirklich ab 16. Einen Vorgeschmack warum das so ist bekommt Ihr in diesem Kapitel. Es kommt zwar (noch) nix Grafisches vor, aber es wird von Kindesmissbrauch und Mord an einem Haustier gesprochen bzw. angedeutet. Ich glaube, ich muss das explizit erwähnen, nur damit's hinterher nicht heißt, ich hätt Euch nicht gewarnt. Daher die lange Vorrede. Und jetzt los : )

**Kapitel 3: Lucius**

_How you mixed with the darkness at such a young age  
until in your chemistry science and violence turned silence to rage  
-- Indigo Girls_

Nahezu die gesamte reinblütige Zaubererjugend Großbritanniens hatte sich auf dem Gelände von Malfoy Manor eingefunden, um seinen Geburtstag mit ihm zu feiern, doch Lucius Malfoy wusste, er war der einzige, der dem Moment, in dem er tatsächlich einundzwanzig wurde, Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Zwei Minuten nach Elf am Abend war es immer noch angenehm warm und die Sterne lagen eingebettet in ein samtig-kobaltblaues Himmelszelt. Unten hingegen beleuchteten bunte, magische Kerzen und Fackeln den Park, der zu Tristan Malfoys Anwesen gehörte. Zelte und Pavillons waren aufgebaut worden. Der laue Abendwind trug die Musik und die Stimmen und das Gelächter der jungen Hexen und Zauberer weit - doch das Anwesen der Malfoys lag abgeschieden und gut geschützt vor neugierigen Muggeln in einer einsamen Talsenke. Einer der letzten unbefleckten Orte Englands, wie Tristan Malfoy sich gegenüber Gästen oft äußerte und zustimmendes Nicken erntete.

Die Hexen und Zauberer, die als Besucher hierherkamen, suchten die Entfernung vom muggelverseuchten Rest der Welt mehr als die lautere Gesellschaft seiner Familie, dachte Lucius spöttisch. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass die Malfoys bei den meisten ihrer Mitmenschen alles andere als beliebt waren. Doch wie Generationen von hellhaarigen, grauäugigen Aristokraten vor ihm kümmerte ihn dies wenig. "Wenn du die Wahl hättest, Lucius," hatte sein Großvater ihn vor Jahren zu später Stunde gefragt, "zwischen Liebe, Respekt und Furcht, wie würdest du dich entscheiden?" Lucius war die Antwort nicht schwer gefallen. Er liebte seinen Großvater nicht, er fürchtete ihn - doch dieser hatte trotzdem die ganze Macht. So war er zum ersten Mal mit dem Grundsatz der Malfoys in Berührung gekommen.

Heute zumindest waren das Haus und der Park voller Gäste. Nicht gewillt, eine Gelegenheit zum Politisieren auszulassen, hatte sein Vater nicht nur Lucius' Freunde in seinem Namen eingeladen, sondern auch deren Eltern und einige andere Freunde aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Oder vielmehr war es wohl auf den nach wie vor ungebrochenen Willen seines Großvaters zurückzuführen, der es seinem Sohn nicht zutraute, das Netz aus Beziehungen und Abhängigkeiten, das Crispin Malfoy zu seiner Zeit aufgebaut hatte, lebendig und funktionstüchtig zu erhalten. Mit Recht, wie Lucius dachte. Tristan Malfoy war ein schwacher Mann. Mit einundzwanzig war Lucius besser darin, menschliche Schwächen zu durchschauen und zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, als sein Vater es je werden würde. Unabgesprochen war Crispin Malfoy dazu übergegangen, mehr und mehr von seiner Verantwortung seinem Enkel anstatt seinem Sohn aufzubürden, und Lucius kam dieser mit der kalten Passion eines Mannes nach, der tut, wofür er geboren ist.

Selbst heute abend wollte ihn die Politik nicht verschonen. Eine Ankündigung war geplant, die sein ganzes Leben verändern sollte - wenn sie auch eigentlich nur einen weiteren Stein in dem Mosaik ausmachte, das sein Leben war. Einundzwanzig war jung für einen solchen Schritt, doch er verstand, was seinen Vater und Elladora Black dazu bewogen hatte, so rasch zu handeln. Es galt, der Öffentlichkeit das Maul zu stopfen, nachdem Elladoras älteste Tochter durch ihre Muggelehe den Familiennamen befleckt hatte. Lucius hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, ihr diese Geste zu verwehren, zumal es ohnehin schon seit Jahren abgesprochen war, dass er Elladoras zweitälteste Tochter heiraten würde, sobald Narzissa einundzwanzig war. Und so stahl er sich einen letzten privaten Augenblick, bevor er wieder seine Rolle spielen musste. Niemand merkte, dass das Geburtstagskind sich bei Einbruch der Nacht kurz von seiner eigenen Feier zurückzog.

Beinahe hätte er den Moment verpasst. Es war eine Gewohnheit, die er angenommen hatte, als er elf wurde. Jedes Jahr in der Nacht zu seinem Geburtstag legte er sich auf die Lauer, um die Sekunde, in der er ein Jahr älter wurde, abzuwarten. Zehn Jahre. Zehnmal hatte er bereits so seinen Geburtstag gefeiert: zwei Minuten nach Elf war üblicherweise ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich für einen winzigen Moment vom Trubel des Festes abzuseilen und sich den Luxus zu gönnen, eine kleine Weile nur den eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Mit jedem Jahr wurde Lucius sich deutlicher bewusst, wie wenig seine Gedanken tatsächlich ihm gehörten. Er war der Malfoy-Erbe und es war sein Glück, dass er nicht insgeheim den Wunsch hegte, Zaubertränke zu brauen oder neuartige Besenmodelle auszutesten. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die er sich nicht selbst ausgesucht hatte und doch wäre er mit jeder anderen Beschäftigung kreuzunglücklich gewesen.

Von dort, wo er stand, hatte Lucius einen guten Blick nicht nur über die Festivitäten im Park, sondern weit über die Grundstücksgrenzen hinaus. Wiltshire. Hier, so hatte man es ihm von klein auf beigebracht, schlug das Herz Britanniens. Hier befand sich das älteste Erbe des Landes, seine tiefste und undruchdringlichste Magie. Avebury. Stonehenge. Die großen Steinkreise. Er versuchte sich das Land an dem Abend vorzustellen, als er zur Welt gekommen war. War es ein lauer Juniabend gewesen wie dieser? Hatte sein Vater, der nur wenig älter als Lucius jetzt gewesen war, hier auf der obersten Terasse gestanden, an die hohe schmiedeiserne Brüstung gelehnt und dem Wind gelauscht, der leise in seinen Ohren flüsterte? Wenn er aufgepasst hätte, hätte der Wind ihm vielleicht erzählt, was das Leben für seinen einzigen Sohn und Erben bereithielt, dachte Lucius mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit. So oder so ähnlich musste es gewesen sein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Tristan die Hand seiner gebärenden Gemahlin gehalten und mit ihr gemeinsam auf das Kind gewartet hatte.

Das Kratzen von Klauen auf der Balustrade und ein sanftes Schuhu von links wiesen ihn unaufdringlich darauf hin, dass anderswo auch noch nicht geschlafen wurde. Eine kleine Schleiereule hangelte auf dem Geländer näher und streckte ein flaumiges Bein aus, damit er die daran befestigte Briefrolle abnehmen konnte. Dann verschwand sie wieder in die Nacht. "Bella," lächelte Lucius entzückt. Seine düsteren Gedanken verflogen. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Auch wenn sie das nicht wissen konnte, er hatte nie jemandem von seinem Geburtstagsritual erzählt. Der Glückwunsch enthielt nichts Überraschendes: Gratulation zum Geburtstag, Willkommen in der Familie, ein verschmitzter Hinweis auf sein Geschenk, schließlich Grüße an ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester und im Zusammenhang damit eine Verwünschung Albus Dumbledores, der ihr partout nicht hatte gestatten wollen, anlässlich der Verlobung ihrer älteren Schwester die Schule für einen Abend zu verlassen, dass ihn der Teufel hole!

In jeder Zeile schimmerte die Vertrautheit und die tiefe Zuneigung durch, die sie mit ihrem Schwager in spe verband und die nicht von ungefähr kam. Es war ein besonderer Moment in Lucius' Leben gewesen, als er bei Orion Blacks Beerdigung entdeckt hatte, dass die damals dreizehnjährige Bellatrix ihren Vater ebenso verachtete wie er den seinen. Hinzu kam, dass Elladora in seiner Teenagerzeit zu einer Art Ersatzmutter für ihn geworden war. Sie war es, die ihn in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichtete, als Crispin Malfoy an seine Grenzen stieß. Doch anders als während der Unterrichtsstunden mit seinem Großvater hatte Lucius sich hier aus Achtung einem fremden Willen unterworfen, nicht aus Furcht, mit geheimem Hass im Herzen. Die Gründe, aus denen er zu Elladora aufblickte und sich jeder ihrer Anweisungen fügte, waren echt und sie hatten ihn stark gemacht, anstatt ihn zu verkrüppeln.

„_Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, es wäre leichter, Imperius auf ein menschliches Ziel zu werfen."_

„_Leichter?"_

„_Was ist damit gewonnen, absolute Macht über eine Katze zu erlangen?"_

„_Du solltest über alles auf der Welt Kontrolle haben wollen."_

„_Ich möchte zuallererst über meine Mitmenschen Kontrolle haben."_

„_Nicht über dich selbst?" kam es mit sanftem Spott von seiner Lehrerin. Sie__ betrachtete ihn sinnierend. „Du scheinst Katzen zu mögen."_

_"Mehr als Hunde," erwiderte er. __Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor die Aufforderung kam, sah er in Elladoras Augen, welche Wendung die Unterhaltung nehmen würde. _

_Elladora nickte. „Dreh ihr," sagte sie so freundlich und beiläufig, dass ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte um ein Haar entgangen wäre, „den Hals um."_

Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, in welche Art Familie er einheiraten würde. Die Blacks waren nicht anders geartet als die Malfoys, das machte die Verbindung ja so sinnvoll. Narzissa war mit denselben Vorstellungen, denselben Idealen, denselben ungeschriebenen Regeln großgeworden wie er selbst. Ähnlich wie ihre Mutter verfolgte sie noch andere Ambitionen als eine vorteilhafte Ehe. Elladora hatte unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass der Ehevertrag Narzissas Recht auf weitere Ausübung ihres Berufs beinhalten musste - so wie sie es sich in ihrer eigenen Ehe ausbedungen hatte. Anders als ihre Mutter hatte Narzissa jedoch kein Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten. Sie schwebte in höheren Sphären - im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Lucius hatte einmal versucht, sich mit ihr darüber zu unterhalten, hatte aber bald erkennen müssen, dass die Materie - obwohl Astronomie stets eins seiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen war und er es bis zum Ende belegt hatte - tatsächlich zu hoch für ihn war. Sie hatte gelächelt und es gut sein lassen mit der Erkenntnis, dass er eine Frau neben sich dulden konnte, die mehr Grips hatte als er.

Seine Welt änderte sich und Lucius, dem diese Veränderung Macht, Rang und Status gab, fühlte sich mehr denn je als ein Teil von ihr. Zum ersten Mal seit Grindelwalds Sturz gab es wieder Hoffnung. Lange hatte die rechtmäßige Elite der Zaubererwelt in ständiger Erniedrigung nach dem letzten Krieg gelebt. Ihre Kräfte schienen aufgezehrt, ihr Wille zur Macht gebrochen. Die Generation von Lucius' Eltern und Großeltern hatte zu lange der Vergangenheit nachgetrauert, anstatt die Zukunft anzugehen. Doch die Stimmung war umgeschlagen. Die Allianz zweier so alter und traditionsbewusster Familien wie der Blacks und der Malfoys war ein machtvolles Symbol in dieser Zeit des Aufschwungs. Die Reinblüter waren wieder im Begriff, an den Platz zurückzukehren, der ihnen zustand, den ihr Blut ihnen garantieren sollte. Viel zu lange hatten Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde die magische Welt immer wieder an den Rand des Abgrunds gebracht. Jetzt endlich konnte die alte Lebensweise wiederauferstehen.

Und Lucius - nicht ahnend, dass er gerade jetzt den letzten friedlichen Augenblick für viele Jahre erlebte - dachte mit einiger Verwunderung, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang, wie weit er sich auch zurück erinnerte, sein Zuhause nicht geliebt hatte; es nicht zu schätzen gewusst hatte und die Menschen, die seine Familie waren oder sein würden auch nicht. So wie er mit seinen Gedanken nie ganz bei dem gewesen war, womit er sich gerade beschäftigte, war sein Herz auch nie an dem Ort gewesen, an dem er sich gerade aufhielt. Doch heute abend war es hier. Und schlug ruhig und sicher in dem Bewusstsein, zur richtigen Zeit zu leben.

"Jede Zeit ist die richtige, um sich sein eigenes Schicksal zu schaffen," ergänzte eine ruhige Stimme seinen Gedankengang.

Lucius war zu gut geschult in der Kunst, nie den Eindruck zu erwecken, er habe etwas zu verbergen, selbst wenn ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, dass er nicht mehr zusammenzuckte, wenn ihn unerwartet jemand aus dem Dunkel ansprach. Nicht einmal, wenn dieser Jemand Lord Voldemort persönlich war. Seine Stimme hätte Lucius unter tausenden erkannt, doch hier auf dem Balkon seines Hauses an seinem Geburtstag ging sie ihm aus undefinierbaren Gründen noch mehr unter die Haut als sonst. Vielleicht weil das Szenario so ungewohnt war.

"Herr," grüßte er mit einer Verbeugung. "Das ist ein unerwartetes Vergnügen."

Voldemort machte ein gleichmütige Handbewegung, als er sich zu Lucius an die Balustrade gesellte. "Wohl kaum so unerwartet, Lucius. Ich bin deinetwegen gekommen, wie du dir sicher denken kannst."

Lucius wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord das Datum seines Geburtstags kannte. Es war an seinem 18. gewesen, einer kühlen und regnerischen Nacht im Gegnsatz zu der heutigen, dass er in einem Kreis aus schwarzverhüllten Gestalten vor Voldemort niedergekniet war. Blutmagie hatte ihn stärker an seinen Meister gebunden als ein bloßes Treuegelöbnis. Trotzdem schien es ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass sein Herr eigens nach Wiltshire gekommen war, um ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

"Ich fordere deine Anwesenheit beim Konzil der Ritter von Walpurgis, das in drei Nächten von heute an stattfinden wird."

So war das also. Er würde die Malfoys zum ersten Mal offiziell im Dunklen Orden vertreten dürfen. Sein Großvater war inzwischen zu krank, um das Bett zu verlassen. Gute Neuigkeiten.

Er schlug die freudig glühenden Augen nieder und fühlte Voldemorts Lächeln mehr als dass er es sah. "Es gibt keinen Grund, mit deinen Emotionenen hinter dem Berg zu halten, Lucius. Zumindest nicht hier, wo nur wir beide sind. Ich weiß, wie es dir dabei geht." Lucius beobachtete den Mann neben ihm. Eine blasse, langfingrige Hand berührte die schmiedeeiserne Brüstung. Der Nachtwind spielte mit der Kapuze des schwarzen Umhangs, in den der Dunkle Lord sich gehüllt hatte, und gab den Blick frei auf ein eigenartig verwischtes Profil und zu Boden gerichtete Augen, deren Glühen einen schwachen roten Schein über hohe Wangenknochen warfen. "Zum einen verschafft es dir natürlich Genugtuung, dass der Terror deiner Kindheit so leiden muss. Zum anderen bist du verbittert, weil nicht du es bist, der dieses Leiden verursacht hat. All die Rachephantasien," sagte Voldemort fast veträumt, "über denen du so viele Jahre gebrütet hast - nun müssen sie unerfüllt bleiben. Der senile, alte Narr ist die Mühe nicht wert."

Lucius stand neben seinem Meister und wagte kaum zu atmen, als er seine innersten und tief verborgenen Gefühle ans Licht gezerrt und fachmännisch zerlegt werden sah. Es stimmte, was Voldemort sagte. Das Monster, das seine Kindheit zur gelebten Hölle gemacht hatte, bewohnte nicht länger die sterbliche Hülle von Crispin Malfoy. Aber die anderen waren noch da. Sein Vater, der Schwächling. Und all die anderen, die es gewusst und weggesehen hatten. Nicht auszuschließen, dass sein Vater sogar selbst das gleiche durchlitten hatte als Kind - und dennoch keinen Finger gerührt hatte, um Lucius davor zu retten...

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du wirst es gut machen, Lucius." Er lächelte und berührte Lucius' Hand mit den Fingerspitzen. Die Berührung war überraschend warm. "Du bist stark, denn du bist durch eine harte Schule gegangen in diesem Haus. Vergiss das nie." Lucius wollte etwas sagen, doch Voldemort schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Du solltest jetzt hinuntergehen und dich verloben. Wie es schon den ganzen Abend geplant ist. " Lucius' Augen weiteten sich. Er hätte eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollen. Voldemort wusste alles, daher natürlich auch, wie seine Untergebenen ihre Zukunft planten. Zumal Elladora Black einen hohen Rang im Dunklen Orden bekleidete und außer Voldemort selbst niemandem verantwortlich war.

"Lucius." Voldemorts Stimme hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. Er drehte sich um.

"Ich hoffe, du wirst ein gutes Lebensjahr haben."

Lucius verneigte sich und ging. Er konnte die Hand seines Herrn noch auf seiner fühlen. Voldemort tat den Menschen das an mit seiner unverschleierten, absoluten Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn der Dunkle Lord den Blick abwandte, hatte man das Gefühl, das Licht gehe aus. Und man befände sich wieder im Schatten. Voldemorts Worte hatten alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen, an deren nie ganz abgeheiltem Schorf Lucius sonst nur in Momenten größter Geistesabwesenheit herumkratzte. Es war nicht die Art von Gedanken, die Lucius bei seiner Verlobung mit sich herumtragen wollte, doch es war schwer, die Stimme seines Herrn aus seinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu verbannen. Er schlug den Weg nach unten in einem Zustand der Unruhe und Erbitterung ein.

Mit Hilfe der zahlreichen Spiegel, an denen er auf seinem Weg in die Haupthalle vorbeikam, überzeugte er sich flüchtig, dass er einen würdigen Bräutigam für Narzissa abgab. Das Glas reflektierte eine elegante, aufgeräumte Erscheinung in dunkler, gutgeschnittener Kleidung. Das lange glatte Haar, dessen auffallende Farbe er mit seinem Vater und Großvater teilte, fiel weich und knisternd auf seine Schultern. Sein Mienenspiel hatte er im Griff, auch später, als sein Vater in der Halle seine und Narzissas Hände ineinanderlegte. Die kühlen, grauen Augen verrieten nichts von dem Aufruhr, der in ihm tobte.

Sein Großvater starb. Deswegen hatte sich der alte Mann in der letzten Zeit so vehement auf Elladoras Seite gestellt: beide hatten ihre eigenen Gründe, die geplante Hochzeit voranzutreiben. Elladora wollte die Schande auslöschen, die Andromeda über das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks gebracht hatte. Und Crispin wollte die Zukunft der Malfoys gesichert wissen. Es war ein letzter Akt der Willkür über seinen Enkelsohn. Lucius blickte Elladora an. Es war gut möglich, dass sie es auch gewusst hatte. Immer schon. Vielleicht hatte der Dunkle Lord seine Informationen sogar von ihr. Die beiden standen auf vertrautem Fuß miteinander. Sie hatte Lucius schließlich in seinem Namen ausgebildet und er hatte ihr vieles anvertraut, was er noch keinem anderen Menschen gestanden hatte.

Er hörte sich reden, sah sich das Glas heben, um mit allen anderen auf seine und Narzissas Gesundheit anzustoßen. Aber in ihm brodelte es. Sie wussten es alle. In diesem Moment war er sicher. Jedes von diesen lächelnden Gesichtern maskierte die eine Frage, die sich in ihrem Geist formte: War er überhaupt fähig, ein Ehemann und Vater zu sein oder hatten Crispins Abartigkeiten ihn fürs Leben geschädigt? Eine perverse Neugier schien hinter der Fassade der Achtung und Zuneigung seiner Mitmenschen zu schlummern.

Lucius hielt Narzissas Hand und trug den Kopf um so höher. Er hätte davonlaufen können, als er siebzehn und damit volljährig wurde. Die Schande seiner Familie von den Dächern schreien und alle Brücken hinter sich abbrechen. Ein schwächerer Mann hätte es getan. Ein schwächerer Mann hätte seinen Namen verraten und darauf verzichtet, sich zu nehmen, was er wirklich wollte. Aber nicht Lucius.

_Ich will Crispin Malfoys Erbe,_ dachte er. _Ich will es. Wenn die ganze Welt weiß, wie meine Kindheit ausgesehen hat, dann soll auch das ganze Welt wissen, dass es mich nicht gebrochen hat. _

**Author's Note: **Es war kürzer als das letzte, aber hoffentlich hat's Euch genauso gut gefallen.


	5. Teil 1, Kapitel 4

**Author's Note: **Hallo meine Lieben, es geht weiter. Ich hoffe, es geht weiter so gut vorwärts, allerdings geh ich demnächst selber noch in Urlaub zu meiner Schwester in die USA. Und wenndann die Uni wieder anfängt, pfeif ich sowieso auf dem letzten Loch : ) Aber ich will Euch keine Angst machen. Die Story wird fortgesetzt. Schon weil mir Euer Feedback soviel Spaß macht - vielen lieben Dank dafür!

**Maia: **ein selber geschriebenes Theaterstück, wow : ) einen schönen Urlaub wünsch ich Dir und hoffentlich gefällt Dir das Neue, wenn Du zurückbist und mal wieder ins Internet schaust!

**chambermaid:** So stell ich ihn mir vor. Er geht für seine Ziele buchstäblich über Leichen und dahin möcht ich ihn allmählich bringen im Lauf der Geschichte. Mit Rückfällen versteht sich ; ) sonst wärs ja langweilig.

**mimim: **nee, Voldemort hat damit ausnahmsweise mal nichts zu tun ; ) Aber er wusste es auch und hat sich rausgehalten, bis Lucius schon erwachsen war. Als er erstmal das Dunkle Mal hatte, hat sein Großvater sich nicht mehr getraut, ihm was anzutun. Ich werd die Geschichte übrigens etwas abändern, was Lucius' Vater betrifft. Aber davon mehr im nächsten Lucius-Kapitel.

**tashgan: **vielen vielen Dank! Das freut mich aber, wenn Dir mein Geschreibsel so gut gefällt : ) Ich hoffe, Du liest mehr davon, auch wenn erst mal wieder Lily und dann James zu Wort kommen. Aber bald werden sich ohnehin die Wege der 3 kreuzen und der Plot entwickelt sich richtig : )

Hier ist das neue Kapitel, worin Lily in die Ferien fährt, Bellatrix sie aushorchen will, Alice ihr ins Gewissen redet und ihre Mutter eine große Neuigkeit erzählt. Mir hats Spaß gemacht, Euch hoffentlich auch : )

**Kapitel 4: Lily**

_Innocence is a face that always lies.  
-- The Tea Party_

Lilys schlechte Laune hielt bis Beginn der Ferien an. Das Nachspiel um die Vorfälle am See hatte sie mit großem, uneingestandenem Interesse, jedoch lieber von weitem verfolgt. Was nicht sonderlich schwergefallen war, da die ganze Schule vor Gerüchten brummte. Da war zum Beispiel der rätselhafte Umstand, dass Potter und Black in der Verwandlungsprüfung tags darauf auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen waren. Lily war zwar nicht dabei gewesen, kannte aber durch den Buschfunk sämtliche Einzelheiten ihres Versagens. Nach den Schuldigen musste man - nach Ansicht der Schülerschaft - nicht lange suchen: Es war völlig klar, dass die Slytherins hier Rache genommen hatten für die Quälerei eines der Ihren und alle hatten sich angewöhnt, einen großen Bogen um Severus Snape zu machen. Was diesem nach all dem vermutlich ganz recht war.

Lily für ihren Teil hatte sich nie darum geschert, was die anderen über Snapes diverse unheimliche Begabungen dachten. Jetzt fragte sie sich jedoch, ob er nicht insgeheim darunter litt, dass ihn alle für ein Sicherheitsrisiko hielten. Geschickt mit Flüchen, geschickt mit Zaubertränken und jetzt auch noch der Ausrutscher mit der spontanen Magie. Erst gestern war Lily dazugekommen, als Remus Lupin ein paar Gryffindor-Erstklässler davon abbringen musste, stablose Magie im Gemeinschaftsraum zu üben. Nicht das sie irgendwelchen Erfolg damit gehabt hätten auch ohne sein Einmischen. Ab einem gewissen Alter funktionierte dieser Gebrauch des magischen Potenzials nur noch in außergewöhnlichen Situationen, wenn man wirklich fuchsteufelswild war oder Todesangst hatte, so hatte Lily als gewissenhafte Junghexe es zumindest in Wafflings "Theorie der Magie" nachgelesen

Was natürlich die Frage aufwarf, was in Merlins Namen Potter getrieben hatte, dass Snape dermaßen die Beherrschung verlor, dachte Lily, als sie am ersten Ferientag durch die mittlerweile fast komplett verlassenen Korridore des Westflügels schlenderte, unterm Arm die letzten Anweisungen für ihr Sommerprojekt in Zaubertränken. Die Bibliothek sollte am letzten Tag eigentlich geschlossen sein, doch obwohl der Raum dunkel war bis auf ein grünliches Licht an einem der vorderen Tische, waren die Türen weit geöffnet. Wer immer es geschafft hatte, dort jetzt noch nach Gutdünken zu schalten und zu walten, machte sich offsichtlich nicht die Mühe, irgendetwas von seinem Treiben zu verbergen.

"Pssst, Evans!" zischte eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel. Lily drehte sich um und sah jemanden im Eingang zur Bibliothek stehen. Ein Mädchen mit langem, glänzendem, pechschwarzem Haar winkte sie zu sich herüber, drehte sich dann um und betrat die Bibliothek, ohne abzuwarten, ob sie ihr tatsächlich folgen würde. Lily erstaunte weniger diese Selbstsicherheit, mit der sie hier herumkommandiert wurde als die Kontaktaufnahme an sich.

Bellatrix Black benahm sich ohnehin, als gehörte ihr die Schule und nach allem, was Lily wusste, war es auch beinahe so. Die Blacks gehörten zu Hogwarts' wichtigsten Geldgebern, wie Professor Slughorn ihr einmal erzählt hatte. Er hatte sie aufmerksam betrachtet und eine seiner wichtigen Pausen gemacht. Professor Slughorn mochte ein phlegmatischer, genussüchtiger Mensch sein, aber Lily dachte oft, dass sie und viele andere Muggelgeborene ohne seine Hilfe in der Zauberergemeinschaft einfach verloren gewesen wären. Sie mochte die Art, wie er mehr andeutete als sagte und erwartete, dass sie sich selbst einen Reim darauf machte. In diesem Fall lag die Erkenntnis natürlich darin, dass die alten, reinblütigen Familien es nicht sehr schätzten, die Erziehung der Muggelgeborenen praktisch mitbezahlen zu müssen.

Lily sah sich argwöhnisch um, als sie die Bibliothek betrat. Doch Bellatrix schien tatsächlich allein zu sein. Jedenfalls lauerten keine anderen Mitglieder der Slytheringang in den Fluren der Bibliothek. Es wäre nicht so außergewöhnlich gewesen, wenn sie ein Schlammblut in einen verlassenen Teil der Schule gelockt und dort zusammengeflucht hätten. Im Fall der Slytherins waren dies selbstverständlich nur Gerüchte. Anders als Potter und seine bescheuerten Freunde machten sie keine Show daraus, mit der sie möglichst viele Leute unterhalten wollten, sondern sie verfolgten eine "Agenda". Sie tyrannisierten andere aus politischen Gründen. Nachweisen konnte man ihnen nie etwas. Die Slytherins waren Meister im Regelbrechen - was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sich lautstark über jeden zu beklagen, der dasselbe machte, aber einem anderen Haus angehörte - und das hübsche, schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das soeben eine einladende Geste zu Lily hin machte, an ihrem Tisch Platz zu nehmen, war ihre ungekrönte Königin.

Aber heute waren sie nur zu zweit - das Schlammblut und die Prinzessin von Slytherin - und obwohl ein Teil von Lily sich ärgerte, dass sie ihrer Mitschülerin nachlief wie in Hund seinem Herrn, überwog doch die Neugierde, was Bellatrix von ihr wollen konnte (und was die andere überhaupt hier machte). Sie setzte sich. Bellatrix lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete Lily aus ihren schwerlidrigen Augen so gelassen, als säßen sie in ihrem heimischen Wohnzimmer und nicht in einem längst für die Ferien geschlossenen Teil der Schule. Sie machte keine Anstalten zu erklären, warum sie hier waren, doch Lily ahnte bereits, dass es eine Masche war, um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Nun, das Spiel konnten zwei spielen. Lily würde nicht diejenige sein, die zuerst das Wort ergriff. Sie beschäftigte sich anderweitig, während sie wartete, dass Bellatrix zur Sache kam. Ein dünner Stapel Dokumente und ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch lagen auf dem Tisch. Lily drehte leicht den Kopf, um den Titel lesen zu können. "Zeit des Feuers". Es sagte ihr nichts. Nicht nur, dass es ihr nicht bekannt vorkam, es hatte auch einen unverfänglichen Titel, der nicht enthüllte, was sich dahinter verbarg. Sie betrachtete die Papiere daneben. Keine Notizen, sondern amtlich aussehende Formulare. Der Briefkopf war ihr allerdings bekannt: St. Mungo's Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.

"Bewerbungsunterlagen?" rutschte es Lily heraus, bevor sie sich bremsen konnte. Sie fluchte innerlich, weil sie nun doch als erste ihr Schweigen gebrochen hatte. Doch es schien ihr einfach zu ungewöhnlich, dass jemand wie Bellatrix Black sich Gedanken über einen möglichen Beruf machen sollte, noch dazu in der fünften Klasse. Nicht etwa, dass sie dumm gewesen wäre, ganz im Gegenteil. Arrogant, eigenwillig und respektlos wie sie war, mochte Bellatrix der Alptraum der meisten ihrer Lehrer sein, doch in ihren Noten spiegelte sich nichts dergleichen wider. In den fünf Jahren, die sie gemeinsam hier zur Schule gingen, war Bellatrix immer mit an der Spitze des Jahrgangs gewesen. Doch Lily hatte nie gedacht, dass so ein verwöhntes, reinblütiges Prinzesschen andere Ziele im Leben haben sollte, als sich einen tauglichen Ehemann zu ergattern und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Linie nicht ausstarb. Es schien einfach widersinnig, dass Bellatrix tatsächlich arbeiten gehen sollte, um ihren Unterhalt zu verdienen.

Bellatrix wölbte eine schwarze Braue. "Dachtest du, meine Familie lebt von einem Schatz im Keller, der sich bei jedem Vollmond auf wundersame Weise mehrt?"

Es war nicht die Antwort, die Lily erwartet hatte. Doch sie beschloss, die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen. "Was tun sie?"

"Mein Vater ist schon lange tot," meinte Bellatrix mit einer ziemlich gleichgültigen Handbewegung, die Lily schockiert hätte, wenn sie von ihrer unberechenbaren Mitschülerin im Lauf der Jahre nicht schon ganz andere Sachen erlebt hätte. "Meine Mutter war früher in der Kommission für Experimentalmagie. Als sie meine Schwestern und mich bekam, arbeitete sie zuhause weiter."

"Ist sie Alchemistin?" fragte Lily, hoffnungsvoll, aus dieser unerwarteten Quelle endlich etwas über die genaue Laufbahn eines Alchemisten in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Ein rätselhafter Ausdruck trat in die schwerlidrigen Augen des anderen Mädchens. "Nein, sie beschäftigt sich mit Flüchen. Mit der Erforschung von Flüchen, die Seelenenergie zu ihrer Ausübung erfordern." Sie beobachtete Lily aufmerksam, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Wie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, dachte Lily. Abgesehen von Heilmagie, waren die meisten Zaubersprüche, die Seelenenergie erforderten, Dunkel. Zum Beispiel die Unverzeihlichen. Lily erinnerte sich, etwas darüber gelesen zuhaben, dass eine Studie über ebendiese Elladora Black vor das Wizengamot gebracht hatte. Aber dies hier zur Sprache zu bringen, war vielleicht nicht klug.

"Severus hat mir erzählt von deiner..." fing Bellatrix an und Lily spürte einen heißen Knoten im Magen. Was dachten die Slytherins von ihr wegen ihres Einsatzes für Snape?

"...Obsession."

"Oh." Also darum ging es. Severus war es tatsächlich aufgefallen, dass sie Interesse an der Wissenschaft der Wissenschaften zeigte. Er schien immer so teilnahmslos, wenn sie nach dem Unterricht beide noch mit Professor Slughorn redeten. Aber in dem Zusammenhang hatte sie einmal ganz arglos erwähnt, dass sie sich alchemistische Studien als ihre Zukunft vorstellen könnte. Slughorn hatte sie freundlich und etwas mitleidig angesehen und dann zu Severus geblickt. Lily wusste inzwischen, warum. Zum Einen hatte es in der dreitausendjährigen Geschichte der Alchemie noch nie ein Miglied der Gilde gegeben, das kein Reinblut gewesen war. Kein Wunder also, wenn ihre Zahl immer geringer wurde. Und zweitens: wenn jemand aus dieser Schule und diesem Jahrgang von der Gilde ausgesucht werden würde, dann der bleiche, schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihr.

Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen, meinte Bellatrix: "Wenn du in deinen Recherchen über die Gilde schon bis zu den Aufnahmestatuten vorgedrungen bist, wird dir sicher aufgefallen sein, dass Schlammblüter dort nicht gern gesehen sind."

Lily sprang auf. "Wenn du mir solche Ausdrücke an den Kopf schmeißt, weiß ich nicht, was ich hier noch verloren habe!"

"Nein, Lily!" Bellatrix griff über den Tisch nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Ich finde es toll, was du vorhast. Es zeigt Charakter. Die meisten Reinblüter würden es nicht wagen, ihre Ziele so hoch zu stecken. Vielleicht weil sie - im Gegensatz zu euch Muggelgeborenen - wissen, dass die Aussichten, in die Gilde zu kommen, gleich null sind. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ihnen sowieso immer alles auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert wird, und sie verlernt haben, sich richtig anzustrengen."

Lily ließ sich langsam auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. "Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte sie leise.

"Ich sage immer, was ich denke; frag meine leidgeprüften Lehrer," scherzte Bellatrix. "Eine ungewöhnlichere Berufswahl für eine muggelstämmige Hexe kann ich mir jedenfalls kaum denken. Das zeigt aber zumindest, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist. Du gehörst zu den wenigen, die den Makel ihrer Geburt komplett abschütteln könnten. Es ist schade, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist, Lily, wir könnten dir vielleicht helfen."

"Na klar," schnaubte Lily, "das wäre ein Spaß. Prügelknabe für die Reinblütergang mit der obligatorischen Anrede Schl..."

"Sei nicht albern!" lachte Bellatrix. "Es gibt bei uns nicht weniger Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene als in allen anderen Häusern. Kennst du unseren einen, einsamen Grundsatz nicht?"

"Bigotte Rassisten sind uns willkommen?" versuchte Lily es.

"Was funktioniert, ist erlaubt," deklamierte Bellatrix vergnügt. "Unser Prinzip ist die Prinzipienlosigkeit. Die Säuberung der Schule von Muggelgeborenen war eine Idee von Salazar, die man im historischen Kontext sehen muss. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur. Der Sprechende Hut verteilt die Leute nach Charaktereigenschaften und unsere Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene geben gute Slytherins ab. Gerade deswegen weil sie mehr oder weniger ins kalte Wasser geschmissen worden sind. Die meisten Reinblüter sitzen unter dem Hut und stellen sich an,Oh bitte, mein Daddy war schon in Slytherin...'" Lily lachte, Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. "Du wärst vielleicht überrascht zu hören, wer bei uns alles kein Reinblut ist. Selbstverständlich kann ich keine Namen nennen. Unsere Leute sind da empfindlich..."

Lily kam nicht mehr dazu, eine geeignete Antwort darauf vom Stapel zu lassen, weil ihre traute Zweisamkeit in diesem Moment unterbrochen wurde. "Was macht ihr denn noch hier?" wollte Alice Stewart, die Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin der Sechstklässler wissen. "Wie seid ihr überhaupt hier reingekommen? Die Bibliothek ist längst geschlossen!"

"Man hat seine Mittel und Wege," erwiderte Bellatrix träge und machte keine Anstalten, von ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen.

"Los, raus mir euch!" kommandierte Alice und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. "Der Hogwartsexpress fährt in zwanzig Minuten ab."

Lily stand auf und gesellte sich zu Alice an der Tür, die ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass sie die Bibliothek erneut versiegeln konnte. Bellatrix reckte die Arme über den Kopf wie ein kleines Mädchen, seufzte, suchte umständlich ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte Lily zur Tür. In dem Moment fiel Alice auf, dass Bellatrix ein Buch an sich gedrückt hielt. "Was klaust du da, Black?"

"Das ist mein Eigentum und ich nehme es wieder mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast," erklärte Bellatrix freundlich.

Alice verrenkte sich den Kopf nach dem Titel - und erstarrte. "Woher hast du das?" fragte sie mit völlig veränderter Stimme.

Bellatrix machte einen Schritt auf sie zu: "Na, was denkst du wohl?" fragte sie so schelmisch wie ihr Cousin in seinen schlimmsten Zeiten.

"Dieses Buch hierherzubringen - dazu hast du kein Recht," erregte sich Alice. "Es ist seit seinem Erscheinen auf dem Index, du darfst es nicht einmal besitzen. Ich sollte dich anzeigen dafür."

Bellatrix lächelte nur verächtlich. "Wenn du unbedingt die Fehler deiner Eltern wiederholen willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an, Stewart. Renn doch zu Dumbledore, dann könnt ihr euch gegenseitig euer Leid klagen, weil die bösen Slytherins euch das Leben schwer machen."

Alice drehte ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, als könne sie sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, Bellatrix einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, Black. Ich gehe zu Dumbledore und wenn ich dich nochmal damit erwische, wie du volksverhetzende Bücher in der Schule spazierenträgst, gehe ich geradewegs zum Ministerium."

Bellatrix trat mit der ganzen Selbstsicherheit, die ihre Erziehung ihr eingeimpft hatte, auf die größere Schülerin zu. "Ich lerne, was ich will, Stewart - und nicht nur, was ich von den senilen alten Schwachköpfen hier vorgekaut kriege." Sie lächelte süß. "Das solltest du auch tun. Vielleicht würdest du dann ein paar Dinge klarer sehen."

Lily blickte aufmerksam von einer zur andern, konnte sich jedoch des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie das Problem nicht ganz erfasste. Es schien um das Buch zu gehen, das Bellatrix bei sich hatte. "Zeit des Feuers". Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte. Aber eigentlich war dieser Tage jeder Anlass gut genug, dass Gryffindors und Slytherins sich an die Kehle gingen. Die Feindschaften zwischen Reinblütern aus unterschiedlichen Häusern waren logischerweise immer besonders ausgeprägt, da die meisten sich von frühster Kindheit an kannten und nicht selten die bereits etablierten Fehden ihrer Eltern fortsetzten.

Alice Stewart, obwohl aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie stammend, gehörte zu den entschiedensten Verfechtern der Gleichheit von Reinblütern und Muggelstämmigen und ihre Stellung als Vertrauensschülerin gab ihr die Möglichkeit, tatsächlich etwas dafür zu tun. Bellatrix Black hingegen - wenngleich eine mindestens ebenso begabte Hexe wie Alice - war ihr wandelndes Gegenteil. Im ständigen Konflikt mit den meisten Lehrern hatte sie die Macht, die sie über einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil der Mitschüler hielt, nicht in Form eines Vertrauensschülerabzeichens von Professor Dumbledore verliehen bekommen, sondern sie sich auf anderen Wegen erkämpft, erschlichen und ergaunert. Auf Slytherinart eben.

Beide waren Autoritäten unter der Schülerschaft, doch wo die eine die bestehenden Strukturen unterstützen und bewahren wollte, tat die andere alles, um sie zum Einsturz zu bringen. Alice verließ sich auf ihren Intellekt als Überzeugungskraft und auf die Richtigkeit ihrer Ansichten. Wenn man den Leuten das Offensichtliche klar machte, dann würden sie es schon verstehen. Bellatrix war von Grund auf anderer Auffassung. Sie wickelte die meisten Menschen um den Finger oder schüchterte sie ein, damit sie machten, was sie wollte. Es bedurfte Kraft, um ihr widerstehen zu können, und die hatte nicht jeder in Hogwarts. Nicht einmal die Lehrer, darüber war sich Lily im Klaren.

Alice beäugte ihr jüngeres Gegenüber abfällig und ihr Tonfall kühlte noch um ein paar Grad ab. "Ich warne dich, Black. Glaub ja nicht, dass du so weitermachen kannst wie bisher. Die Schulleitung hat sich deine Spielchen lange genug angeschaut. Du bist ein unerträglicher Störenfried, den lieben langen Tag tust du nichts anderes, als deine Mitschüler gegeneinander aufhetzen. Teile und herrsche, nicht wahr?"

"Du hast es begriffen, Stewart. Und was willst du dagegen machen?" fragte Bellatrix mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als interessiere sie die Antwort auf diese Frage tatsächlich.

"Bella!" ertönte eine Jungenstimme am anderen Ende des Korridors. Alle drei Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen Avery und Lestrange aus Bellatrix' Gang auf sie zukommen. "Kommst du nicht? Die anderen sind schon am Zug."

"Doch," sagte Bellatrix kurzangebunden. "Ich bin hier fertig." Sie ließ Alice stehen und lächelte Lily gewinnend an. "Denk darüber nach, was ich dir gesagt habe, ja, Evans?" Bester Laune enteilte sie in die Ferien. Alice starrte ihr mit verschränkten Armen nach - nicht resigniert, mehr so, als malte sie sich im Geiste schon den Moment aus, wenn Bellatrix mit ihrer unsäglichen Attitüde ein für allemal auf die Schnauze fallen würde. Schließlich verdrehte sie die Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr sich geistesabwesend durch die schulterlangen, braunen Haare, als wollte sie so die düsteren Gedanken vertreiben. So aufreizend die Geste bei Potter war, so natürlich und unaffektiert wirkte sie bei ihr, fand Lily.

"Du solltest dich von solchen Leuten fernhalten, Lily," meinte Alice. "Im Gegensatz zu mir hast du immerhin die Wahl, ob du dich mit ihr herumschlagen willst oder nicht." Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie das an manchen Tagen für ein Privileg hielt.

"Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

Alice lächelte schwach. "Ich hab auch nichts anderes angenommen. Aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass jede vertrauliche Unterhaltung mit Bellatrix sich früher oder später Dingen wie Abstammung, Geschichte und Tradition zuwendet. Außerdem ist es nicht nur sie, sie kennt auch andere - ältere - die sich ebenfalls ein bisschen zu sehr für diesen morbiden Kram interessieren." Sie furchte die Stirn. "Wie auch immer, ich hab jedenfalls nicht vor, mir nächstes Jahr, wenn ich Schulsprecherin bin, von boshaften reinblütigen Bälgern wie ihr auf der Nase rumtanzen zu lassen. Wenn ich sie beim Ministerium anzeigen muss, damit Ruhe ist, dann soll es in Merlins Namen eben so sein."

Lily sah sie neugierig an. Alice hatte von ihrem zukünftigen Amt gesprochen, als sei alles bereits unter Dach und Fach. Im Grunde konnte ja auch nichts mehr schiefgehen. Wem sonst sollte Dumbledore den Posten anbieten? Alice hatte nicht nur von allen derzeitigen Sechstklässlern den ausgeprägtesten Sinn für richtig und falsch und das meiste Durchsetzungsvermögen - sie war auch gewillt, die Verantwortung für ihre Handlungen zu übernehmen. Etwas, das man bei weitem nicht von allen in diesen heiligen Hallen behaupten konnte. Außerdem hatte sie die besten Noten des Jahrgangs, das war allgemein bekannt und immer noch der wichtigste Grund, jemanden zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen.

Lily machte sich tief in Gedanken auf den Weg zum Zug. Sie irrte sich vielleicht, aber im kommenden Sommer war es gut möglich, dass Bellatrix Black und sie um diesen Posten konkurrierten. Bellatrix mochte dreist und aufsässig sein, aber keiner ihrer Lehrer konnte bestreiten, dass sie eines der größten Talente war, das in diesem Jahrhundert über die Schwelle von Hogwarts getreten war. Vor allem in Zauberkunst und Verteidigung glänzte sie. Anfang des letzten Jahres war sie sogar zur Vorsitzenden des Duellierclubs gewählt worden. Und dann waren da noch die guten Beziehungen der Familie Black und ihr Einfluss im Elternbeirat... Nein, Bellatrix würde sich nicht zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie ein Schlammblut Schulsprecherin wurde - vollkommen egal, wie sie sich vorhin über die Halbblüter in Slytherin geäußert hatte.

Lily kam es unwirklich genug vor, dass sie gerade das wohl erste vernünftige Gespräch mit Bellatrix Black geführt hatte in der ganzen Zeit, die sie einander kannten. Sollte ihr Engagement am See doch für etwas gut gewesen sein? Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, war sie für die Slytheringang eine Zielscheibe gewesen, hatte vulgäre Bemerkungen von den Jungen und stichelnde Bosheiten von Florence Wilkes und Bellatrix Black ertragen müssen. Der einzige, der sich stets zurückgehalten hatte, war Severus Snape. Und jetzt versuchte Bellatrix auf einmal... nun ja, mit ihr Freundschaft schließen, konnte man es wohl nicht direkt nennen. Aber sie bot ihr zumindest einen Waffenstillstand an. Sie musste herausfinden, was das bedeutete. Und was es bedeutete, dass sie das intellektuell gehaltvollste Gespräch des ganzen Schuljahres ausgerechnet mit einer Slytherin geführt hatte.

Letzteres stieß ihr besonders sauer auf, als sie sich zu Kate und Susie in ihr Abteil setzte und prompt mit Fragen über Professor Slughorns Party am Abend zuvor bombardiert wurde. Es war schwer, mit ihnen über die Dinge zu reden, die ihr am Herzen lagen. Nicht so sehr, wenn es um Persönliches ging. Sie alle wussten von Petunia und wie sehr Lily unter der Ablehnung ihrer älteren Schwester litt. Doch die Liste der Dinge, über die Lily sich Gedanken machte und die für ihre Freundinnen nachvollziehbar waren, war kurz. "Lily, mein Schatz," hatte ihr Vater kurz vor seinem Tod einmal nachsichtig zu ihr gesagt. "Du kannst es den Leuten nicht übelnehmen, wenn sie nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag darüber reden wollen, wie wir am besten die Welt retten."

Irgendwie schien seit dem Tod von Harold Evans alles den Bach runterzugehen. Mit Petunia hatte sie sich schlimmer entzweit denn je, die magische Welt wurde von einem größenwahnsinnigen Massenmörder heimgesucht, ihr mehr oder weniger geheimer Traum, Alchemistin zu werden, lag nach wie vor in unerreichbarer Ferne... Und jetzt hielten ihre beiden besten Freundinnen sie auch noch für ein Potter-Groupie und das offensichtlich schon eine ganze Weile, auch wenn sie es nicht laut ausgesprochen hatten. Im Nachhinein konnte Lily jetzt viele wissende Blicke zuordnen, die Susie und Kate sich zugeworfen hatten, wenn sie sich über Potter aufregte.

_Ich brauche eine richtige Freundin,_ beschloss Lily, als sie am Bahnhof King's Cross aus dem Zug stieg. Aber erst mal eine finden. _Sie muss eine Hexe sein, möglichst kein Reinblut oder wenn doch, dann kein fanatisches. Sie muss Grips haben und Humor und sich für mehr interessieren als Sirius Blacks schöne Augen. Ich sollte eine Annonce in der Schülerzeitung aufgeben... _

Dieser und ähnliche Gedanken wurden jedoch kurzzeitig aus ihrem Gehirn verbannt, als sie ihre Mutter über das Gleis auf sich zukommen sah. Lily ließ die Reisetasche fallen. "Mummy!" Sie stürzte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

"Ach, Kind!" lachte Sally Evans und schlang die Arme um ihre jüngere Tochter. Lily war es manchmal peinlich, wie nah ihre Mutter am Wasser gebaut hatte. Ob Lily nun wegfuhr oder wieder zurückkam - ihre Mutter vergoss stets Tränen. Sie hielt Lily bei den Armen fest und schob sie ein bisschen von sich weg: "Du siehst wunderbar aus, Liebes. Dabei hattest du doch all diese anstrengenden Prüfungen."

"Halb so wild," grinste Lily und schulterte ihre Tasche. Eingehakt bei ihrer Mutter gingen sie auf den Ausgang zu. "Ich denke, es ist ganz gut gelaufen."

"Das ist mein Mädchen," meinte Mrs. Evans und streichelte ihren Arm. "Du weißt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, nicht wahr, mein Engel?"

"Doch, Mummy," nickte Lily. Sie wusste es wirklich. Ihre Eltern waren von Anfang an begeistert gewesen, eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben. Sie hatten sie immer unterstützt, wollten auch alles über Hogwarts und die magische Welt im allgemeinen wissen und Lily hatte ihnen so viel erzählt, dass es Reinblutfanatikern wie Bellatrix garantiert die Schuhe ausgezogen hätte, wenn sie davon wüssten. Lily wusste von anderen Muggelstämmigen, dass die längst nicht alle nichtmagischen Eltern so auf die Besonderheit ihres Kindes reagierten.

"Es gibt große Neuigkeiten," lächelte Sally Evans und lud Lilys Reisetasche in den Kofferraum. "Deine Schwester hat sich verlobt."

"Was?" Lily gefror das Blut in den Adern. Das letzte Mal, als sie Petunia gesehen hatte, war diese mit einem unansehnlichen Walross mit Schnauzbart ausgegangen, das sie ein klitzekleines Bisschen an Professor Slughorn erinnert hatte, jedoch nichts von dessen unbekümmertem Charme besaß. Der konnte doch wohl nicht der Glückliche sein? "Aber Petunia ist erst achtzehn!" empörte sich Lily.

Ihre Mutter lächelte wehmütig. "Ich war auch erst achtzehn, als ich mich mit deinem Vater verlobt habe."

"Aber du hast Daddy doch geliebt, er war doch deine große Liebe! Petunia heiratet bloß, damit sie ausziehen kann und mich nicht mehr sehen muss!"

"Lily, was soll denn das?" Mrs. Evans wurde böse. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Deine Schwester glaubt, sie hat den Mann ihres Lebens gefunden und sie wird das doch wohl besser beurteilen können als du."

Lily schluckte, als sie ins Auto stiegen. Das fing ja gut an. Ihre Mutter wollte die Komplikationen zwischen ihren beiden sehr unterschiedlichen Töchtern einfach nicht wahrhaben. Und Lily tat besser daran, das Thema auszusitzen, als den Zorn ihrer Mutter auf sich zu ziehen. Obwohl sie wirklich nicht begreifen konnte, wie ihre Mutter Petunia so etwas hatte erlauben können. Mit achtzehn! _Petunia will ihre eigene, normale, möglichst freaklose Familie, _dachte sie aufgebracht. _Aber Mummy sieht das einfach nicht._ Gefrustet starrte sie durch die Fensterscheibe nach draußen

"Oh, mein Kleines," Mrs. Evans beugte sich herüber und küsste ihre jüngere Tochter auf die Wange. "Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, weil Petunia heiratet. Warte esnur ab, im Nu hast du auch jemanden gefunden. Ein hübsches Mädchen wie du."

Lily hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo den Kopf eingerannt. "Nein, Mummy," sagte sie trocken. "Ich werde die erste muggelstämmige Alchemistin in der Geschichte der Gilde. Dann sehn wir weiter."

**Author's Note: **Wie meinem aufmerksamen Publikum gewiss nicht verborgen geblieben ist, war in diesem Kapitel von einem Buch die Rede, das genauso heißt wie meine Story. Damit hat es logischerweise eine Bewandtnis : ) Wagt es irgendjemand, eine Vermutung abzugeben, worum es darin gehen könnte?Ein kleiner Tip: Es ist ein historisches Thema. Ein Auszug aus der Zauberergeschichte, über den Harry mal einen Aufsatz schreiben musste. Und für den Streit zwischen Reinblutfanatikern und Liberalen ist es besonders wichtig.


	6. Teil 1, Kapitel 5

**Author's Note: **So weit, so gut. Hier ist das neue Kapitel (eigentlich wär's schon heute nachmittag dagewesen, aber die Seite wollte mich irgendwie nicht einloggen lassen...). Ihr seid ja so spitze! So viele reviews. Und fast alle haben den richtigen Riecher mit dem geheimnisvollen Büchlein. Dauert aber noch ein Weilchen, bis da richtig die Sprache drauf kommt. Vielen lieben Dank Maia, Meta, Candy, Yanta, Mimim, Fairy, Ermione, chambermaid und bia! Hab mich riesig gefreut über so viel Feedback!

**bia:** Willkommen an Bord : ) Sie kommen auf jeden Fall zusammen, aber wie Sirius in Band 5 gesagt hat, haben sie erst im 7. Band angefangen auszugehen. Wird also noch ein Weilchen dauern. Und James hat schon bald üblere Dinge am Hals als das Mädchen, für das er schwärmt, zu erobern - und Lily verliebt sich erst noch in jemand anders. (Wettenwerden angenommen...)

**chambermaid: **zu Petunia gibt's noch mehr in späteren Kapiteln. Insbesondere nach Lilys Schulabschluss wird sie wichtig.

**Ermione: **dito was James angeht. Ich lese normalerweise überhaupt keine James-Stories, es sei denn, Snape ist wichtig in der Geschichte. Zeigt deutlich, wo meine Vorlieben liegen, oder: ) Dementsprechendist seine ganze Rolle in meiner eigenen Story aufgebaut. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin!

**mimim: **He, woher weißt Du das mit Bellas Ferien? lol (Ich bin ja so durchschaubar!)

**candy:** cennet-Suchtie? lol Was'n geiler Ausdruck : ) Nur nicht hetzen mit den reviews. Ja, ich glaub auch, dass Eliza etwas mehr in der Rübe hat. Passt besser zu Lily. Aber James hat nen Grund, warum er so allergisch gegen schwarze Magie ist. Und mit Lucius kommt's noch besser, s. nächstes Kapitel. Übrigens: Ich liiiiiebe lange Kommentare. Also immer her damit! ; )

**Meta:** Toll, dass Du wieder da bist! Zu Elladoras Arbeit und der Seelenenergie für Flüche kommt noch Näheres.

Dann führt's Euch mal zu Gemüte, Kinder. Wer an einer Stelle Einflüsse von Loriot vermutet, vermutet richtig. Ich schreibe tatsächlich ab ;) Aber nur einen einzigen Dialog.

**Kapitel 5: James**

_It's lonely here, there's no one left to torture. – Leonard Cohen_

"Dad!" schrie James fröhlich aus dem geöffneten Flurfenster des Hogwartsexpress, kaum dass der Zug im Bahnhof King's Cross zum Halten kam und er seine Familie erpäht hatte. Seine Eltern trennten sich immer, wenn sie ihn abholen kamen. Während seine Mutter sich gleich bis zum Zug durchkämpfte, um ihren verlorenen Sohn in die Arme zu schließen, hielt sich sein Vater zumeist etwas im Hintergrund und beobachtete das Gerangel und Geschiebe erst mal von Weitem. Was den kuriosen Effekt hatte, dass James ihn immer zuerst erspähte. Eine auffallende Erscheinung wie Nathan Potter - schlank, hochgewachsen, graue Schläfen, distinguierte Kleidung und sparsame, elegante Bewegungen - war auch schwer zu übersehen. Als er seinen Sohn nach ihm rufen hörte, hob er die Hand zum Gruß und zwei Paar identische haselnussbraune Augen trafen sich über das Gleis hinweg.

James winkte zurück und bückte sich nach seinem Gepäck. Er freute sich auf Zuhause. Nicht weniger, als er sich jeden Herbst auf die Schule freute. Wenn er sich die Zeit genommen hätte, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er feststellen können, dass es überhaupt nur wenige ständig wiederkehrende Dinge in seinem Leben gab, die ihm zuwider waren oder Unbehagen verursachten. Sein bester Freund sah mit anderen Augen in die Welt. Sirius war grimmig verstummt, sobald sie in den Bahnhof einfuhren, wie jedes Jahr, angesichts des Martyriums, das ihn zuhause erwartete. Ein paar Türen weiter konnte James Regulus und Bellatrix Black sehen, die ihr Gepäck aus dem Zug hievten und sich auf die Suche nach Verwandten machten, die sie abholen kamen. Regulus sah auch ein paarmal zu seinem älteren Bruder hinüber, doch Sirius mied finster seinen Blick.

"Es ist ja nicht für lange," versuchte James ihn aufzumuntern. "Ich frag gleich meinen Dad, ob du morgen oder übermorgen zu uns kommen kannst."

Sirius aber sah mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, etwas weniger leichenblass aus. Regulus hingegen runzelte die Stirn, während er mit den Augen das Gleis absuchte. Cepheus und Olive Black waren nirgends zu sehen. "Sie müssen uns vergessen haben," platzte Sirius heraus. "Oder sie liegen mit irgendeiner exotischen Muggelkrankheit darnieder. Oder das Haus ist abgefackelt und sie gleich mit. Oder das Ministerium hat endlich begriffen--"

"Oder sie haben Lucius geschickt," schoss Regulus Löcher in die Luftschlösser seines Bruders, indem er über die Köpfe einiger Erstklässler hinweg deutete. Bellatrix hatte bereits ihren Koffer aufgehoben und ihn zu dem jungen Zauberer hinübergeschleppt, so hellhaarig wie die Kinder der Blacksippe dunkel waren. Regulus folgte ihr, Sirius setzte sich mit mäßigem Enthusiasmus gleichfalls ins Trab, nicht ohne James noch einmal einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der das ganze Elend seines jungen Lebens enthielt. "Ich versprech's!" grinste James. "Keine achtundvierzig Stunden und du bist da wieder raus."

Er selbst beobachtete die Wiedervereinigung mit gebührendem Abstand. Wenn man es denn eine nennen konnte: noch waren Lucius Malfoy und Sirius' Cousine Narcissa nicht verheiratet. Aber da die meisten reinblütigen Familien untereinander sowieso irgendwie verwandt waren, machte es wohl keinen nennenswerten Unterschied. "Verflixt!" hörte er Bellatrix sagen, als sie sich in Malfoys Armen herumdrehte, um nach etwas oder jemandem Ausschau zu halten. "Jetzt ist uns das kleine Schlammblut durch die Lappen gegangen." Lucius sah sie fragend an. Bellatrix zuckte die Achseln. "Ich wollte sie dir mal zeigen. Das Schlammblut, von dem Severus erzählt hat, dass sie Alchemistin werden will. Na, du weißt schon!" schrie sie, als er sie immer noch verständnislos anblickte.

Lucius lachte. "Tut mir Leid. Keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst."

"Sollte es Muggelgeborene zum Abendessen geben?" fragte Sirius gedehnt. "Und wir hatten wieder kein Mitspracherecht, als über die Sauce entschieden wurde!"

"Ich fress keine Muggelgeborenen", konkretisierte Bellatrix. "Ich fress nur Reinblüter, die meinen, sie müssten sich wie welche benehmen."

James spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, laut "Hier!" zu schreien, sah dann jedoch davon ab. Nicht dass er nicht stolz und glücklich gewesen wäre, solches zu hören, dachte er, während er sich von Remus und Peter verabschiedete und sich von seiner Mutter umarmen ließ. Wenn schwarzmagisches Gelichter wie Bellatrix Black einen zu ihren naturgegeben Feinden rechnete, bedeutete das, dass man irgendetwas richtig machte. Er hatte jedenfalls keinen Zweifel, dass sich die Bemerkung auch gegen ihn richtete. Als Sirius' bester Freund und einziges Kind einer Sippe von Blutsverrätern stand er bei Blacks schon seit unvordenklichen Zeiten auf der Abschussliste - und war stolz darauf.

Nathan Potter umarmte seinen Sohn, als seine Frau diesen einen Moment losließ. "Blendend ist das Wetter nicht grade", wandte er sich in echt britischer Manier gleich dem einen Thema zu, über das man sich immer unterhalten konnte. "ZAGs bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und Ferien im Regen." Die ersten Tropfen fielen soeben, aber James hätte nichts weniger interessieren können, als er zum ersten Mal seit zehn Monaten wieder die Augen seines alten Herrn auf sich ruhen fühlte. Nathan seinerseits musterte ihn genau, als wolle er beim ersten Anblick nach so langer Zeit herausfinden, ob er gewachsen war, ob er zugenommen hatte (beides nicht), ob er sich beim Quidditch verletzt hatte (nicht nur einmal), ob er noch dieselben Träume hatte und überhaupt noch der Alte war. James konnte den Stolz in seinen Augen sehen

"Lasst uns hier nicht rumstehen," meinte Maggie Potter munter. Beide Elternteile ergriffen jeweils eine Hand von James und einen Gurt seiner Reisetasche und Apparierten mit Kind und Kegel nach Godric's Hollow. Heimatluft. Die Hauselfen brachten sein Gepäck auf sein Zimmer, wo er seine Schuluniform anlegte und in bequemere Sachen schlüpfte. Durchs Fenster spähte er in den Garten, wo es mittlerweile schüttete wie aus Kübeln. Er packte seinen Rennbesen aus und legte ihn auf die Tagesdecke seines Betts, wo er sanft vibrierte als leide auch er an unterdrücktem Tatendrang. Wicken Fen, dachte James. Die Mühle und das Quidditchfeld. Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz. Sowie was Wetter besser wurde. Bald, versprach er sich. Bald.

James saß bereits am Tisch und tat sich an heißem Tee und Röstbroten gütlich, als Nathan Potter (nach mehrmaligem Rufen seitens seiner Gattin) im Hausanzug ins Esszimmer spaziert kam. "Welcher Idiot hat schon wieder im Keller das Licht brennen lassen?" meckerte sein Vater und zerwuschelte im Vorbeigehen das von Natur aus schon strubblige Haar seines Sohnes. "Na, wollen wir hoffen, dass ich's nicht war." Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches fallen, grunzte zustimmend, als man ihm ein Brot mit Schinken auf den Teller legte und Tee eingoss, und zerrte den Tagespropheten heraus, den er sich, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, den ganzen Tag über versagt hatte und erst Abends zu Rate zog. Eine Angwohnheit, die er sich zugelegt hatte, weil die Schrecklichkeiten, von denen man abends in der Zeitung liest, im Verlauf des Tages bereits einen versöhnlichen Ausgang gefunden haben können. Wenn man die Zeitung morgens liest, ist das weniger wahrscheinlich.

"Nate," sagte James' Mutter zu ihrem Mann durch das Zeitungsgeraschel hindurch. "Du vergisst bitte nicht, dass am Sonntag die Ehrung von Nicholas Flamel für sein Lebenswerk in der LeFay Hall stattfindet. Hast du mich gehört? Da müssen wir hin."

"Ich bin ja nicht taub," ließ Nathan Potter verlauten und steckte den Kopf noch tiefer in die Zeitung. "Für was wird er denn geehrt?" James verbiss sich ein Kichern.

"Sein Lebenswerk," erwiderte seine Mutter mit Engelsgeduld.

"Und wann findet das statt?"

"Am Sonntag," seufzte Mrs. Potter.

"Müssen wir da hin?"

"Allerdings müssen wir das."

"Na gut." Nathan warf schwungvoll die Zeitung hinter sich, die ein diensteifriger Hauself augenblicklich im zugehörigen Zeitungsständer verstaute. "Also, Jamie," wandte er sich an seinen einzigen Sprössling. "Wann kommt die Rasselbande?"

James' braune Augen, denen seines Vaters so ähnlich, weiteten sich verblüfft. Nathan lachte. Die Dinge, an denen er ein gewisses Interesse zeigte, blieben ihm selten lange verborgen - ganz im Gegensatz zu denen, die er auf Biegen und Brechen vermeiden wollte. Da konnte er ein erstaunlich selektives Gedächtnis an den Tag legen. Aber er mochte James' Freunde und fand sich gern dazu bereit, sie den ganzen Sommer in seinem Heim zu beherbergen, wenn sie das wollten. Und in Sirius Blacks Fall war es ja auch nur zu verständlich, wenn er das wollte - wie James nie müde wurde zu betonen. "Ich geh mal davon aus, dass die Blacks im Augenblick andere Sorgen haben als sich darum zu kümmern, wo Sirius die Ferien verbingt. Wie man hört, liegt Crispin Malfoy im Sterben, da werden sie wohl alle dort sein und ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen. Deine Mutter hat mich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, den Champagner aufzumachen, als ich das erfahren habe." Er lächelte seine Frau liebevoll an. Maggie Potter schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

"Ist das der Vater von Lucius?" wollte James wissen. Auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 hatte Malfoy nicht gerade wie ein gramgebeugter Sohn gewirkt. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie James sich seine eigene Reaktion vorstellte, wenn _sein_ Vater stürbe. Wobei Malfoys ja auch nicht ganz normal im Kopf waren, das konnte jeder bestätigen, der schon mal mit der Familie zu tun gehabt hatte. Und das hatte James zu seinem Leidwesen. Er hatte Lucius noch als Schulsprecher in Hogwarts erlebt - ein typisch voreingenommener Slytherin, was sich unter anderem daran zeigte, dass James von ihm seine erste Strafarbeit bekommen hatte und das noch an Bord des Hogwartsexpresses. Auf der anderen Seite hatte dies James mit einem Schlag in seinem Jahrgang bekanntgemacht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er wahrscheinlich Geschichte geschrieben hatte.

"Sein Großvater," antwortete Nathan. "Wobei ich mir auch nicht vorstellen kann, dass dem selbst innerhalb der engsten Familie jemand eine Träne nachweint. Für den Fotografen vom Tagespropheten vielleicht, aber das ist auch alles." Er verzog das Gesicht, als wisse er ganz genau, was von solchen Trauerschauspielen zu halten war. "Wiedermal ein gefundenes Fressen für Wilkes. Er wird ihm schon einen gesalzenen Nachruf schreiben - die zwei hatten doch zeitlebens nie ein zivilisiertes Wort zueinander zu sagen."

"Du und Crispin ebensowenig. Von dir und Richard Wilkes ganz zu schweigen," erinnerte Maggie ihren Mann, während sie die Teller einsammelte. Die Hauselfen hüpften neben ihr auf und ab bei dem Versuch, die Herrin des Hauses daran zu erinnern, dass solche niederen Dienste eigentlich in ihren Arbeitsbereich fielen.

"Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist was andres, ich geb's ja zu," nickte Nathan. "Hat aber auch niemand behauptet, es sei leicht, mit unseren alteingesessenen Schwarzkünstlern zivilisierte Worte zu wechseln."

"Wilkes ist kein Schwarzkünstler, er ist Journalist." Maggie ließ sich nicht beirren.

Doch Nathan verstand ebenfalls keinen Spaß, wenn es um seine diversen Feindschaften ging. War Richard Wilkes, der Herausgeber des Tagespropheten und Vater von Florence, der Kapitänin der Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft, schon kein Dunkler Magier, dann musste irgendeine andere seiner Eigenschaften als Rechtfertigung für eine jahrzehntealte Fehde herhalten. "Wilkes ist ein verleumderischer Speichellecker, der es nicht versteht, seinem Käseblatt von Tagespropheten Profil zu verleihen. Aus seinem Hass auf mich macht er kein Geheimnis, aber sein liebes Töchterlein lässt er trotzdem auf einem von uns hergestellten Besen fliegen. Nicht dass es viel Sinn hätte, wenn Gryffindor Jamie als Sucher hat." Vater und Sohn tauschten ein Grinsen.

"Du hasst ihn auch, aber den Tagespropheten liest du weiterhin," erinnerte ihn seine Frau und strich sich die strubbeligen, kastanienbraunen Haare hinter die Ohren in einem reichlich erfolglosen Versuch, sie zu bändigen. James hatte sie von ihr geerbt - abgesehen von der Farbe - kam jedoch wesentlich besser mit ihnen zurecht.

"Das gehört jetzt nicht hierher, Maggie. Ich wollte mich grade mit James über seine Pläne für die Ferien unterhalten."

"Das könnt ihr in deinem Arbeitszimmer besprechen oder sonstwo, während ich hier klar Schiff mache," scheuchte sie ihr Mannsvolk aus dem Zimmer. "Was ist denn, Biddy?" wandte sie sich an die älteste der Hauselfen. "Nein, ich mach das schon. Dreh ein bisschen Däumchen oder lass schon mal das Spülwasser ein..."

Nathan und James taten wie ihnen geheißen. Das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters war ohnehin James' liebster Aufenthaltsort, wenn er zuhause war und das erste, was ihm immer einfiel, wenn er an die Gemütlichkeit von Godric's Hollow dachte. Von hier aus kontrollierte und bestimmte Nathan Potter seine Fabriken, in denen Rennbesen hergestellt wurden, die zu den besten auf dem internationalen Markt gehörten. Aber hier hatte außerdem sein Sohn laufen gelernt und seinen ersten Zauberspruch geübt. James erinnerte sich an viele gute Abende, die er hier verbracht und seinem Vater das Herz ausgeschüttet hatte über alles, was ihn bewegte. Nathan hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn, er nahm seine Probleme ernst und bemühte sich stets, ihm zu helfen. Beide wussten, dass diese unwirsche Art nur Maggies Masche war, sie zu ermuntern, alte Gewohnheiten wieder auzunehmen.

"Ich hab Sirius versprochen, dass er die Ferien wieder bei uns verbringen kann," sagte James, während er sich in einen der Sessel sinken ließ. "Das geht doch, oder?"

"Sicher." Nathan Potter setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zündete seine Pfeife an. "Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir für den Sommer nach Wicken Fen umziehen, sowie das Wetter wieder einigermaßen taugt. Wie findest du das?"

"Spitze!" James grinste. "Ich werd Remus und Peter gleich dahin bestellen, dann können wir die neue Anlage ausprobieren."

Nathan lächelte zurück. "Nur lass die ersten Tage alle noch, wo sie sind. Onkel Bruce und Tante Marlene kommen, um irgendwas mit deiner Mutter wegen der Fabrik zu besprechen und das könnte sich hinziehen."

"Oh nein," stöhnte James. "Muss ich da dabei sein?"

Sein Vater lächelte ihn nachsichtig an. "Es wird dir nicht viel anderes übrig bleiben, da sie noch heute abend anrücken werden. Genauer gesagt, gleich."

"Wa-as?" James' Horror kannte keine Grenzen. "Brilliant. Erst rotten sich die Slytherins zusammen, um uns umzubringen, und jetzt das."

"Um euch umzubringen?" wiederholte sein Vater.

James zuckte die Achseln. "Es gab 'nen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Severus." Komisch. Sein Vater war der einzige Mensch, dem gegenüber er ihn "Severus" nannte. Zu allen anderen sprach er von "Schniefelus" beziehungsweise "Snape". Vielleicht weil sein Vater das selbst so machte. Und gerade jetzt drängte es ihn, mit der einen Person zu sprechen, die verstehen konnte, wie es war, mit einem erbärmlichen, verderbten Geschöpf wie Snape dieselbe Luft atmen zu müssen. "Sie haben versucht, uns mit allen Tricks die ZAGs zu vermiesen. Träumezauber inbegriffen."

"Typisch. Na, das wird ihnen nichts nützen." Nathan lächelte seinen Sprössling aufmunternd an.

"Nein." James straffte die Schultern, obwohl ihm ganz und gar nicht so optimistisch zumute war, wenn er an die Prüfung in Verwandlung dachte. Ausgerechnet, dachte er mit neu aufkeimendem Zorn. Sein bestes Fach. Keine Probleme weit und breit normalerweise. Er war ein Animagus, wie sollten ihn da die lächerlichen Fünftklässler-Verwandlungen fordern? Verdammtes Reptilienpack.

"Er hat mir irgendwas auf den Hals gejagt, als ich ihn in der Klemme hatte," erzählte James von seinem Abenteuer am See. "Hat mich glatt von den Füßen gehauen."

"Ein Schockzauber?" Wie immer, wenn er von Snape erzählte, hatte er die unbedingte Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters. James glaubte zu wissen, woran das lag. Snape war sein erster Prüfstein. Der erste Dunkle Zauberer, mit dem er je zu tun gehabt hatte. Wenn er ihn in den Griff bekam, war er gerüstet für alle Gefahren, die ihn draußen - außerhalb von Hogwarts - erwarteten. Dies war zumindest die einzig logische Erklärung. Er konnte es spüren, tief innen, dass seine Feindschaft mit Snape eine verborgene, schicksalhafte Bedeutung hatte, derer sich keiner von ihnen beiden bewusst war.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er kennt wahrscheinlich tausend verbotene Zaubersprüche. Schwer, die alle auseinanderzuhalten. Jedenfalls bin ich kurz KO gegangen. Und als ich aufgewacht bin, lag ich da und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen."

"Ohne Zauberstab das alles?" hakte Nathan nach. Seine Augen glitzerten eigenartig, dieser Umstand schien ihn am meisten zu faszinieren.

"Er hatte keinen mehr," erwiderte James nicht ohne Stolz. Sein Vater nickte grimmig.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. James stöhnte auf. Nathan seufzte gleichfalls. Da waren sie dann also. Onkel Bruce und Tante Marlene. An seinem ersten Abend zuhause. Er wusste zwar nicht, worum es ging, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, um sich denken zu können, dass es wie immer verlaufen würde. Sie würden um den Tisch sitzen und reden und sich nicht einigen und lauter werden und streiten und am Ende würden Bruce und Marlene türknallend das Haus verlassen. "Die Familie ist ein Naturereignis," lächelte sein Vater ihn an, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. "Sie ist da, ohne dass man es sich ausgesucht hat. Man kann sie nicht verhindern - man kann sich höchsten vor ihr schützen." Er zögerte kurz. "Erzähl mir das von Severus später, wenn wir die Bande wieder lossind, in allen Einzelheiten."

Sie hatten nicht viel Kontakt mit den wenigen Verwandten, die sie noch besaßen. James wusste, dass die McKinnons zwei oder drei Kinder hatten, darunter ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Eliza, die in Wolkenkuckucksheim zur Schule ging, weil sie als Albus Dumbledores Enkelin schwerlich Hogwarts besuchen konnte. Er ging um den Schreibtisch seines Vaters herum, schnitt die Kurve zu scharf und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf einen Stapel von Nathans Unterlagen werfen, den er umgerissen und ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Unter den Papieren rutschte ein Fotorahmen heraus und fiel zu Boden, bevor James - durch die Dokumente gehandikapt - nach ihm greifen konnte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen bei dem leisen Aufprall auf dem Holzfußboden des Arbeitszimmers. Vorsichtig richtete er den Stapel wieder her und bückte sich dann nach dem Rahmen.

Es war ein Portraitphoto und zwar eines der alten Schule mit einem Hintergrund, der die Farbe wechselte, wenn man es lange genug betrachtete, aber nichts darüber preisgab, wo es aufgenommen worden war. Die Dargestellte war eine Hexe mit langem, glattem dunkelbraunem Haar und bleicher Haut. Die Augen, die sich unter den kräftiggezeichneten Brauen auf den Betrachter richteten, waren dunkel wie Schlehen. Sie trug einen langärmligen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, der so unverkennbar _muggelhaft_ war, dass er ohne weiteres auch in die Siebziger gepasst hätte. Trotzdem wusste James irgendwoher, dass das Bild alt war. Vielleicht waren es die Farben. Oder die altmodische Machart. Jedenfalls tippte er auf die Generation seines Vaters. Silbrig-hell hob sich vom Schwarz des Rollkragens ihre Halskette ab - ein feines Silberband, an dem ein schlichter Ring mit einem eigenartigen Muster hing. Das Silber war angelaufen, doch die feinen, darin eingearbeiteten Linien leuchteten smaragdgrün. Der einzige Farbtupfer in dem Bild, dachte James. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen, was die Linien darstellten.

Die Hexe war nicht hübsch, trotzdem starrte James fasziniert. Etwas in diesem Gesicht sprach von Gereiztheit, von mühsam aufgebrachter Geduld. Vielleicht waren es die Augen, die sich seinerzeit wohl auf den gerichtet hatten, der das Photo gemacht hatte. James hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, dass sie hier nicht sitzen und sich photographieren lassen wollte, dass etwas sie jedoch zwang stillzuhalten und zu versuchen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was ihr nicht sehr gut gelang. Doch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, neigte die junge Frau leicht den Kopf und drehte ihn zur Seite. Glattes, dunkles Haar umrahmte ihr blasses Gesicht und gab den Blick frei auf ein feines, zartes Profil. Und während James noch überlegte, ob sie nicht doch hübsch war, hielt er plötzlich inne, als ihm etwas daran bekannt vorkam.

Ein Gesicht, das diesem glich - länglich, mit solchen glatten Haaren, die es wie ein Vorhang einrahmten, hinter dem der Besitzer sich zu verstecken schien... Das kam ihm vertraut vor, er hatte das so schon gesehen bei... bei...

"Jamie!"

Wie ertappt ließ er den Bilderrahmen sinken. Er verstaute ihn hastig wieder unter den Papierstößen. Warum hob sein Vater das hier auf? Wo es jeder finden konnte, der ungeschickt genug war, wenn er es offensichtlich gleichzeitig unbedingt versteckt halten wollte? James kannte alle Fotos von Familienmitgliedern und Freunden, die es im Haus gab. Die Wände und Ablagen waren voll davon. Doch an dieses Gesicht konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Und er hätte es sich gewiss eingeprägt mit seinen eigenwilligen Zügen und ausdrucksvollen Augen...

"James Potter, kommst du jetzt endlich!"

Er drehte sich um und schoss aus dem Zimmer.

**Author's Note: **Ich sag mal gar nix, lass es einfach wirken. Vermutungen und Theorien werden aber mit Begeisterung aufgenommen : ) Mit anderen Worten: Da links ist der Reviewbutton! g


	7. Teil 1, Kapitel 6

**Author's Note:** Hier sind wir mit dem 6. Kapitel. Ich hab etwas Bedenken, ob es nicht das sittliche Empfinden verletzt, deswegen hab ich versucht, die diversen Enthüllungen so jugendfrei wie möglich zu halten. Was allerdings zur Folge hat, dass man vielleicht etwas denken muss, um zu verstehen, was Crispin Malfoy Lucius da eigentlich klarmachen will. Aber führts Euch erst mal zu Gemüte, dann könnt Ihr mir ja sagen, ob Ihr auf Anhieb verstanden habt, wovon die Rede war : )

Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin wiedermal entzückt über das viele Feedback. Wheeeeee : ) Heißen herzlichen Dank an bia, candy, fairy, ac., tashgan, noir, mimim, das-som, meta & maia!

candy: wow, sogar aus Südfrankreich krieg ich Post! Du passt gut auf, wenn ich in den Epilogen anderer Stories Details einstreue, die noch wichtig werden könnten, was? Ich würde sagen, hier bist Du auf der richtigen Fährte. An Snapes Geschichte hab ich einiges geändert, es hat mir selber wehgetan : (

tashgan: jau, ich nenn das Geschreibsel im Gegesatz zu Gedrucksel : ) das eine kann man vorzeigen, das andere muss man zwischen zwei Buchdeckeln versteckeln ; ) Stimmt, ich mag Lily ziemlich gern. Mehr als James, aber ich denke, das ist verzeihbar... Mmh, das ist so meine Art: ich streueFährten, bis alle ganz verwirrt sind. Aber am Ende klärt sich alles!

noir: Du darfst raten : ) aber ich kann das noch nicht beantworten! Einfach dran bleiben, im nächsten James-Kapitel gibts neue Hinweise auf die gewisse Person.

mimim: ich denke, ich verschmelz die beiden zu einer Person. Ich hätte schon gern, dass HBP in diese Geschichte passt bzw. umgekehrt, also ändere ich die altbekannten Tatsachen ein wenig ab.

das-som: ja, das hatte ich absichtlich da nochmal untergebracht. Beide, die Person und der Ort werden noch extrem wichtig für James' ganz persönliches Seelenheil lol

meta: stimmt, der Slytherin-Ring ist es nicht. Der taucht aber auch noch auf! Ich schwöre, ich hatte die Idee mit dem Ring an der Kette früher als HBP. James ist bei mir nur ein Opfer der Umstände - falsch erzogen, das Kind. Ein bisschen wie bei Malfoy nur genau in die andere Richtung. Auf den Tippfehler bin ich schon aufmerksam gemacht worden. Ich kann mich nur damit entschuldigen, dass b und n auf der Tastatur doch ziemlich nahe beieinanderliegen. James ist von den dreien hier mit Sicherheit am schwersten zu schreiben. Merkt man das? ; ) Am einfachsten ist Voldemort zu schreiben, am schwersten Remus Lupin. Aber frag mich nicht warum... Ich glaube, ich bin auf den Namen Nathaniel gekommen wegen der Bartimäus-Bücher. Dabei sind die von der Persönlichkeit her ganz unterschiedlich, komisch.

alle: die mysteriöse Dame war nicht so schwer zu identifizieren, hm? Bloß: was macht sie auf Großvater Potters Schreibtisch. Tjaja, schon alles sehr seltsam. Da wird mir nichts übrig bleiben, als fleißig weiterzuschrieben und das Rätsel zu lösen... Aber jetzt erst mal zurück zu den verkorksten Familienverhältnissen der Malfoys.

**Kapitel 6: Lucius**

_Mehrt man das Wissen, mehrt man den Schmerz. __-- Koheleth_

In Malfoy Mansion herrschte jene besondere Art der Stille, die eintritt, wenn viele Besucher auf viele Räume verteilt schweigend beieinandersitzen. Lucius fühlte sich an ein Museum erinnert, nur dass der Lichteinfall bei weitem zu beschränkt war, um Kunstwerke zu betrachten. Es war ein regnerischer Tag, kalt für die Jahreszeit und düster genug, dass dem Haus ein paar zusätzliche Kerzen nicht geschadet hätten. Allerdings schienen die Hauselfen der Auffassung, dass die speziellen Umstände ein herkömmliches Maß an Beleuchtung wohl verbäten, und so erinnerte der ganze Komplex bei Lucius' Rückkehr etwas an ein Mausoleum. Als er auf die Bitte der Blacks hin zum Bahnhof King's Cross aufgebrochen war, um die Kinder in Empfang zu nehmen, war er froh gewesen, der drückenden Atmosphäre seines Elternhauses für eine kleine Weile zu entkommen und hatte absichtlich jeden Gedanken an später verdrängt. Doch jetzt konnte er feststellen, dass es ihm gar nicht mehr so viel ausmachte. Vielleicht war es die Aussicht, dass den Alten in Bälde der Teufel holen und dann endlich alles vorbei sein würde. Oder dass er Bellatrix an seiner Seite hatte.

Erwartungsgemäß hatte sie, sobald ihre Cousins in die Droschke geklettert und somit außer Hörweite waren, die Gelegenheit ergriffen, die Frage zu stellen, mit der Lucius bereits gerechnet hatte: "Warum ist meine Mutter nicht hier? Ihr fehlt doch nichts, oder?" Es gefiel ihm, dass sie sich um Elladora Gedanken machte und auch die Art, wie sie das zeigte. Auf dem Gleis hatte er ihre Augen nach ihrer Mutter suchen sehen, die es sich sonst nie hatte nehmen lassen, ihre Mädchen persönlich abzuholen. Nun da ihr Liebling Bellatrix die einzige war, die Hogwarts noch besuchte, gab es keinen Grund, die Tradition zu ändern, daher befremdete es Bellatrix ein wenig, Elladora nirgends zu entdecken. Trotzdem hatte sie sich lange genug beherrscht, um sich im Privaten nach ihr zu erkundigen. Es war genau das Verhalten, das Lucius sich von seinem eigenen Kind vorstellte, wenn er irgendwann eins haben sollte.

"_Ihr_ fehlt nichts," betonte er guter Dinge. "Die ganze Sippe hat sich in Malfoy Mansion versammelt, um dem Oberhaupt das allerletzte Geleit zu geben."

"Oh." Bellatrix brauchte keine weiteren Ausführungen um zu verstehen, worauf er anspielte. "Und sie haben dich hierhergeschickt? Du hättest nicht lieber an seinem Sterbebett sitzen wollen und ihn ausgiebig betrachten in seiner ganzen Qual?" Ihre Augen funkelten sardonisch. "Salazar weiß, du hättest es dir verdient nach all den Jahren." Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich unwillkürlich nach oben bogen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich in vollkommenem Einverständnis.

"Ich soll euch nur rasch aufsammeln und bei den Hauselfen in Grimmauld Place abgeben," erklärte Lucius. "Dann werde ich sofort wieder meine Pflichten nacheilen. Ich will mir schließlich nicht nachsagen lassen, ich wüsste nicht, was sich gehört - du verstehst mich doch?"

Bellatrix lachte und setzte mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit ihren eigenen Kopf durch. "Das träumst du aber nur, Lucius. Denkt irgendjemand dort im Ernst, das würde ich mir entgehen lassen? Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass bei Totenwachen und Testamentseröffnungen immer die unglaublichsten Gesprächsthemen aufkommen. Du wirst dich zu erinnern geruhen, wie Onkel Cepheus das Begräbnis meines Vaters mit dem Sturz meiner Mutter gleichsetzen wollte und anlässlich der Erbfolge ausfallend wurde."

"Stark angeheitert wie üblich," warf Lucius ein. Er erinnerte sich noch an Orion Blacks Begräbnis. Eine Beerdigung im Schnee. Elladora hatte ihr Gesicht hinter einem schwarzen Schleier verborgen. Narzissa und Andromeda hatten geweint; Bellatrix, die die Hand ihrer Mutter hielt, nicht. Orion, der älteste Sohn, hatte nur Töchter in die Welt gesetzt, was bedeutete, dass das Erbe samt Siegelring an Cepheus fiel und später an dessen ältesten Sohn weiterging. Zwischen den Brüdern hatte es deswegen zeitlebens eine Menge Streit gegeben, und auch ihre Frauen mochten sich nicht. Die Kinder wurden ebefalls in diesen Zank mithineingezogen. Doch gewöhnlich spielte sich all das hinter einer Fassade aus Wohlanständigkeit und Familienzusammenhalt ab.

"Sicher, was auch immer." Bellatrix machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ich weiß selbst, dass ich der dritte Fehlversuch meiner Eltern war. Aber ich werd's dem alten Säufer nachtragen bis dereinst Slytherins Erbe durch die Tore von Hogwarts schreitet. (Reinblüterredensart, die sich nicht drum schert, dass Slytherins Erbe inzwischen längst dort war, Amn. d. Schreiberlings) Der springende Punkt ist allerdings, ich habe das damals am eigenen Leib ertragen müssen - jetzt bin ich widerlich neugierig auf die schmutzige Wäsche anderer Leute."

Dem war nicht viel hinzuzufügen. Sie lieferten die Jungen in Grimmauld Place ab - Sirius ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er eher Rasierklingen schlucken würde, als Malfoy Mansion zu betreten, und auch Regulus schien erleichtert, dass man dort ihren Typ nicht verlangte - und Apparierten nach Wiltshire. Lucius hob Bellatrix, die sozusagen per Anhalter mit ihm gereist war, auf die unterste Treppenstufe, als wäre sie noch ein kleines Mädchen und beide lachten ganz unziemlich vergnügt. "Du hast hoffentlich im Zug noch was gegessen," meinte Lucius, während sie ihrer Kleidung den nötigen Traueranstrich verlieh. "Die irdischen Genüsse werden warten müssen, bis der Alte das Zeitliche gesegnet hat."

"Berge von Süßigkeiten," erwiderte Bellatrix achselzuckend. "Ehrlich gesagt, mir ist ein bisschen schlecht, aber wenn alle was vom Trolley kaufen, probiert man natürlich mal von allem. Ich bereu es jedes Jahr aufs Neue." Sie musterten sich gegenseitig kritisch, ob sie auch heuchlerisch-betrübt genug dreinblickten und versicherten sich gegenseitig ihrer Pietät. Seite an Seite tauchten sie ein in die düstere Gruft, in die sich das Haus seiner Väter verwandelt hatte. Eine Reihe kleinerer Salons zierten das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock von Malfoy Mansion; dort hatte man die Trauergäste untergebracht. Kühle graue Augenpaare folgten ihnen aus zahllosen Ahnenportraits auf ihrem Weg durch den Westflügel. Ein einziges, lebendiges begegnete kurz Lucius' Blick, ehe sein Vater sich wieder seiner langsamen Wanderung durch den Garten zuwandte. Tristan war also auch nicht in Crispins Sterbezimmer, sondern durchstreifte lieber den kleinen Garten beim Haus, fernab von seinem siechen Vater und den Gästen gleichermaßen.

Sie waren zu dritt gewesen, solange Lucius sich erinnern konnte. Drei Generationen unter einem Haus. Ein Einzelkind von einem Einzelkind, das von einem Einzelkind abstammte. Es hatte Vor- und Nachteile, allein zu sein, dachte Lucius. Anders als Orion Black würde er sich nicht erst gegen seine Geschwister durchsetzen müssen, um dereinst sein Erbe anzutreten. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht dafür bezahlt hatte: Crispins Sadismus, Tristans Gleichgültigkeit, den Verlust seiner Mutter - alles hatte er von jeher allein ertragen müssen. Lucius sah seinen Vater zum Himmel blicken. Der Regen würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

"Wo ist meine Mutter?" wandte Bellatrix sich gebieterisch an einen der Hauselfen. Die Blacks hatten sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen - zweifelsohne um zu beraten, wie man mit dem geschätzten Erbteil verfahren sollte, das ihnen aus Crispin Malfoys Tod zuwachsen würde. Lucius wollte sie dabei eigentlich nicht stören (sie würden früh genug herausfinden, dass der Alte mal wieder für eine unliebsame Überraschung gut gewesen war), doch er wusste auch nicht, was er sonst mit seinem angebrochenen Nachmittag anfangen sollte. Ganz sicher würde er sich nicht an Crispins Bett setzen und mit ihm auf den Tod warten. Hinunter in den Fechtraum zu gehen und ein bisschen zu trainieren, als wäre nichts, schien ihm jedoch etwas unpassend. Wenn er sich der Familie seiner Zukünftigen anschloss, würde das jeder normal finden.

Cepheus und Olive saßen nebeneinander auf der Chaiselongue und spielten mit ihren Teetassen wie zwei Teenager, die den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung herbeisehnen und gleichzeitig davor zurückschrecken. _Schwer vorstellbar,_ dachte Lucius, _wie die beiden es fertiggebracht haben, nicht nur eins, sondern gleich zwei Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Gäbe es nur Sirius, würde ich sagen, sie haben es einmal probiert und es hat ihnen nicht gefallen. Salazar weiß, sie machen nicht den Eindruck, als sei das Eheleben die Erfüllung ihrer geheimsten und unaussprechlichsten Sehnsüchte. Andererseits tut das niemand hier._

Alphard Black hatte nie geheiratet. Lucius glaubte, dass er mit Frauen nichts anfangen konnte - oder vielleicht eine romantische Zuneigung zu seiner Schwägerin hegte. Elladora war allein seit dem Tod ihres Mannes und schien damit gut zurecht zu kommen. Auch sie, fand Lucius, war ein perfektes Beispiel für die herrschende Moral der alten reinblütigen Familien. Ein Frau hatte in der Öffentlichkeit die perfekte Lady zu sein: emotionslos und unantastbar, zugeknöpft bis unters Kinn. Über das, was im Schlafzimmer an der Tages- oder besser Nachtordnung war, machte man sich allerdings besser keine Illusionen. Elladora hatte sich diesen Zwängen und Forderungen mit einer unnachahmlichen Nonchalance angepasst, doch davon sollte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. Ihren hohen Rang im Dunklen Orden hatte sie nicht erhalten, weil sie wusste, in welcher Höhe eine Dame in Gesellschaft die Beine übereinanderschlagen durfte.

Lucius erinnerte sich an sie, wie sie gewesen war, als ihr Mann noch lebte. Da hatte es jene Tage gegeben, wenn sie Gewänder mit einem hochgeschlossenen Kragen getragen hatte, auch im Sommer. Und einmal, als sie alle im Garten von Grimmauld Place nachmittags Tee getrunken hatten und sie sich über die Anrichte beugte, hatte er auf der Porzellanhaut ein Fluchmal entdecken können, gerade an der Stelle unterhalb des Ohrläppchens, wo der Kieferknochen endete. Seit Orions Tod hatte er sie nie wieder in hochgeschlossener Kleidung gesehen. Lucius Blick wanderte weiter zu Elladoras zweitgeborener Tochter, die neben ihrer Mutter in einem hohen Sessel saß. Narzissa gelang es von den hier Versammelten mit Abstand am besten, die dem Anlass angemessene Miene zur Schau zu stellen. Was für eine Ehe sollten sie dereinst unter solchen Voraussetzungen führen?

Bellatrix durchquerte den Raum mit ein paar raschen, lautlosen Schritten, legte die Hand auf die Armlehne ihrer Mutter und setzte sich auf ihre Fersen. Elladoras halbgeschlossene Augen öffneten sich und leucheten auf. "Ich habe früher mit dir gerechnet. Dass es dich nicht in Grimmauld Place hält, hatte ich natürlich miteinkalkuliert." Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen, blond und dunkel, beinah identische Profile. _Eine grausame, unbeugsame Frau und ihr grausamer, unbeugsamer Sprössling, _dachte Lucius. _Warum liebt sie Bellatrix so sehr und Narzissa und Andromeda nicht?_ Aber gleich darauf schalt er sich für diesen Gedanken. Andromedas Verrat hatte Elladora schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Wer konnte schon sagen, was wirklich hinter der undurchdringlichen Fassade seiner künftigen Schwiegermutter vorging?

"Lucius." Er drehte sich um, unangenehm überrascht, dass jemand in seinem eigenen Haus an ihn herantreten konnte, ohne dass er ihn hatte kommen hören. Da stand die alte Griselda Marchbanks und sah ihn aus dunklen Eidechsenaugen in ihrem Gesicht wie zerknittertes Papier an. "Er will jetzt mit dir sprechen."

Er spürte den kollektiven Blick der Familie Black in seinem Rücken, als er den Raum verließ. Das Schlafzimmer seines Großvaters befand sich unter dem Dach. Lucius hatte es eigenartig gefunden, dass der Alte in seinen letzten Wochen auf der Erde nicht lieber unten untergebracht sein wollte, wo er Gesellschaft hatte und sich von seinem Sohn und Enkelsohn und gelegentlichen Gästen erzählen lassen, was in der Welt vor sich ging. Dann wieder: wozu diese Heuchelei? Sie hatten die längste Zeit nebeneinanderhergelebt, um zu wissen, dass jeder von ihnen froh war, wenn er die beiden anderen nicht sehen musste. Und was in der Welt vor sich ging, konnte seinen Großvater ab einem gewissen Moment auch nicht mehr interessieren. Daher quälte sich Lucius hinter Griselda Marchbanks die Stiegen hinauf, betrat ein großes, finsteres Zimmer mit einer niedrigen Decke und ließ sich neben einem Bett mit einem lebenden Leichnam zwischen vier Pfosten nieder. Sein Großvater sah ihn an.

Crispin Malfoy war einhundertachtundzwanzig Jahre alt. Als Erstklässler in Hogwarts hatte er dort Albus Dumbledore noch als Schulsprecher erlebt. Mit dreißig war er Schriftführer der britischen Delegation gewesen, die in Sion mit Grindelwalds Vater über den Status von Wolkenkuckucksheim verhandelt hatte. Mit vierundfünfzig war er Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Mit sechsundsechzig hatte er zwei Ehefrauen verschlissen, von denen eine ihm den schwächlichen, gleichgütigen Sohn geschenkt hatte, der Lucius' Vater werden sollte. Mit zweiundneunzig stellte er Heinrich Grindelwald in eigener Person die Vertragsbedingungen der magischen Gemeinschaft Großbritanniens vor und verließ einen Raum, vollgestopft mit Hexen und Zauberern, die sein Blut sehen wollten, ohne sich umzudrehen und ohne einen Kratzer am Leib.

Mit dreizehn stand sein Enkelsohn in Hogwarts im Verteidgungsunterricht einem Irrwicht in Gestalt Crispin Malfoys gegenüber, der ohne die fiebrigen Augen von ihm zu nehmen, seinen Gürtel löste...

Doch das alles war vorbei. Vor Lucius lag ein Gerippe von einem Mann. Die verfaulte Hülle spiegelte den verfaulten Geist wider. Ein ausschweifender Lebensstil und die Tatsache, dass er nicht nur die anderen, sondern auch sich selbst nicht geschont hatte für die Verwirklichung seiner Ziele, hatten ihn vor der Zeit altern und sterben lassen. Lucius betrachtete die knochigen Finger, die sich in die Decke krallten, die blutunterlaufenen Augen und den mageren Brustkorb, der sich mit rasselndem Atem hob und senkte. Er fühlte nichts. Nicht einmal Befriedigung oder Neugierde, was sein Großvater jetzt noch von ihm wollte.

"Näher," grinste der Alte ihn an. "Komm näher." Lucius gehorchte seufzend. Als sein Großvater so leise das Wort an ihn richtete, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass sie nicht allein im Raum waren. Auf der Seite gegenüber dem Bett standen entfernte Angehörige, Respektspersonen der Zauberergemeinde. Die Stillen. Die Neutralen. Keine Anhänger von Voldemort, keine von Dumbledore. Seltsam, sie waren ihm nicht aufgefallen beim Hereinkommen. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht entdecken - offenbar war was gesagt werden sollte, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt.

"Lucius," summte Crispin Malfoy und die silbernen Augen seines Enkels wurden schmal und brannten von einer Sekunde zur anderen mit dem ganzen Hass seiner Kindheit, denn dies war genau der Ton, den Crispin stets angeschlagen hatte, bevor er sich an ihm verging. Crispin lachte leise und wurde prompt von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Die Erinnerung, die er von Lucius' Gesicht ablesen konnte, schien ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten. "Ja," meinte er fast verträumt. "Du bist immer anders gewesen als Tristan, zornig und wild. Ich mochte das immer an dir. Und das beweist, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe,... mein Erbe." Er legte den Kopf schief. "Denn das bist du, wie du wissen musst. Ich hinterlasse dir alles, was ich besitze, Tristan erhält nichts."

Lucius schwieg. Der Alte hatte ihn kaum rufen lassen, um ihm etwas zu sagen, was in seinem Testament ohnehin schriftlich festgehalten worden war. Er hatte ihn herbestellt, um ihn zu reizen, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren. Lucius wollte verdammt sein, wenn er ihm diesen letzten Triumph gönnte. Doch er wusste nicht, welches As Crispin womöglich noch im Ärmel hatte. Es hieß vorsichtig sein, wenn er sich keine Narben fürs Lebens einfangen wollte. Beinahe hätte er höhnisch aufgelacht bei dem Gedanken. Wären sie nur sichtbar, gäbe es keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht von Narben bedeckt war.

Die vom Tod gezeichnete Fratze lächelte. "Ich will einmal in meinem Leben etwas geradeheraus sagen, Lucius. Du bist mein Geschöpf, meine Schöpfung. Das warst du immer. Von dem Moment, als du ins Leben kamst. Slytherin machte eine Prophezeihung, dass in Jahrhunderten sein eigener, wahrer Erbe geboren werden würde, und überließ alles weitere dem Schicksal, aber ich, siehst du... Ich wollte solange nicht warten." Seine Finger bearbeiteten rastlos die Bettdecke, als könnte er seine Ungeduld noch nachempfinden. "Ich wollte die Zukunft meines Hauses selbst in die Hände nehmen. Tristan, diesem Fehlschlag, konnte ich es wohl kaum überlassen, einen Erben für mich zu zeugen. Er war dazu gar nicht in der Lage... Er war schwach, das Blut seiner Mutter setzte sich durch, ich weiß auch nicht. Also," seine grauen Augen, Lucius' so ähnlich, richteten sich auf den Jüngeren, "was konnte ich anderes tun, als mich der Sache selbst anzunehmen?"

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sich Lucius Nackenhaare ausfrichteten und er sich fragte, ob Crispin wirklich von einer solchen Ungeheuerlichkeit sprach, wie er selbst es auffasste. "Deine Mutter war auch besser dafür geeignet als ihre Vorgängerin," erläuterte Crispin entgegenkommend und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die ausgetrockneten Lippen. Eine sterbende Viper, die zusah, wie ihr Gift langsam in ihr letztes Opfer einsickerte.

"Du lügst," flüsterte Lucius. "Du lügst!" Seine Hände waren eiskalt, doch sein Kopf fühlte sich mit einemmal fiebrig an.

"Warum sollte ich?" wisperte der Alte zurück. "Was hätte ich jetzt noch davon, dir etwas vorzumachen?"

"Keine Ahnung!" rief Lucius so laut, dass sich die anderen erschrocken nach ihnen umdrehten. "Woher soll ich wissen, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht? Warum erzählst du mir das überhaupt?" Er ballte die Fäuste und kämpfte gegen den Drang, den letzten Lebensfunken aus dem Gerippe herauszuprügeln, bis der Alte zugab, dass alles eine krankhafte Phantasie gewesen war.

Crispin lachte meckernd. "Was denkst du wohl, wie egal mir das ist, was du von mir hältst?" Er hustete heftig, doch Lucius machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, und unter seinem kalten Blick wagte es auch niemand sonst. "Das Haus gehört jetzt dir. Morgen kannst du mein Testament verlesen lassen und dann gehört dir alles und Tristan nichts. Deswegen wollte ich, dass du weißt, warum das so ist."

Lucius sah auf seine Hände hinunter und merkte, dass er die Fingernägel so fest eingegraben hatte, dass seine Handflächen bluteten. "Und nach all dem dachtest du, ich sitze jetzt hier bei dir und halte deine Hand, während du wartest, dass deine schwarze Seele ausgelöscht wird?"

"Tu was du willst. Wie auch dein Vater immer getan."

Lucius musste nicht lange nachdenken über seine letzten Worte. "Stirb allein."

Niemand sagte etwas, als er fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ. Lucius war sich nicht sicher, wieviel irgendjemand von der Unterredung mitbekommen hatte. Es scherte ihn auch nicht. In seinem Kopf fügten sich die Puzzelteilchen aneinander fast ohne sein Zutun. Seine Mutter... wie hatte sie das alles verkraftet? Offensichtlich gar nicht, sonst wäre sie nicht tot. Und Tristan - es wäre nicht weiter erstaunlich, wenn er nach Crispins Misshandlungen nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Ja, dachte Lucius, das beantwortete wohl seine unausgesprochene Frage, wie Tristans Kindheit ausgesehen hatte. Crispin hatte ihm dasselbe angetan. _Mein Großvater ist mein Vater,_ dachte Lucius und stürmte davon in Richtung der unterirdischen Gewölbe seines Hauses.

In seiner Schlafkammer unter dem Dach verendete der alte, in seiner Fechthalle im Keller betrank sich der neue Lord Malfoy. Es war spät - oder sehr, sehr früh am Tag darauf - und Lucius hielt sich einiges darauf zugute, dass er ein gewisses Zeitgefühl noch nicht verloren hatte nach anderthalb Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, als Elladora in ihrer leisen Art das Zimmer betrat, die es einem unmöglich machte, den nächstbesten Gegenstand nach ihr zu werfen, wie man das bei jedem anderen getan hätte, der es wagte, einen jetzt zu stören...

"Lucius," sagte Elladora ruhig. "Es ist vorbei."

Lucius fing an zu lachen, wild, höhnisch und verzweifelt. Er konnte nicht wieder aufhören, es war wie ein Krampf. Es machte ihm selbst Angst und er glaubte, dass es Elladora ebenso gehen musste.

_"Sobrietatis!"_

Der Zauber wirkte sofort. Lucius sah sie mit ratlosen, schlagartig ernüchterten Augen an. "Was zum Henker hat mich geritten, heute mit da hineinzugehen?" war der erste klare Gedanke, den er fasste und aussprach. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht - was für eine Geste, registrierte sein hysterisches Hirn, einem dahergelaufenen Weasley eher angemessen als dem Malfoy-Erben. "Haben es alle gewusst?" flüsterte er. "Alle außer mir?"

Elladora - absurd schön in ihrer eleganten Trauerkleidung, das volkommenste Gegenstück, das sich zu seinem eigenen, aufgewühlten, abgerissenen Selbst denken ließ - sank neben ihm auf ein Knie. "Du darfst dir jetzt nicht das Hirn zermartern, Lucius. Warte damit, bis die Leute hier verschwunden sind. Es muss alles seinen ordnungsgemäßen Gang gehen, keiner darf mit dem gerinsten Zweifel von hier fortgehen, dass du durch dieses Testament bekommen hast, was dir zusteht."

"Ich kann jetzt unmöglich da raus gehen und das Testament verlesen lassen, als ob nichts vorgefallen wäre," begann Lucius fast verzweifelt.

"Irrtum," sagte Elladora knapp, aber nicht kalt. "Du kannst und du wirst. Ich habe kein Schlammblut ausgebildet, das sich seiner Aufgaben nicht bewusst ist." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Ich helfe dir," versprach sie leise. "Ich weiß, dass es hart ist, aber rette dich durch diesen Tag und du wirst nie wieder Gefahr laufen, dein Gesicht zu verlieren."

Er schwieg. Der rote Nebel in seinem Kopf wollte sich nicht lichten. "Lucius, schau mich an." Ihre Augen begegneten sich. "Der Mann, dem du die Treue geschworen hast, war ein Waisenkind von Geburt an, aufgewachsen in einer feindlichen Umgebung, geschmäht von denen, die ihn nicht verstanden und gehasst von den meisten, die ihn zu begreifen glaubten. Hat unser Herr da einfach aufgegeben und ist gestorben, wie so viele es wollten? Du kennst die Antwort und ich sollte sie kennen, denn ich war dabei. Ich sah seinen Sieg und heute werde ich deinen sehen." Elladora streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Lucius ergriff sie. Er kam jedoch von allein auf die Füße.

Die Hauselfen hatten die Uhren angehalten. Die Spiegel waren mit schwarzen Tüchern verhängt. Die Haupthalle war erfüllt von Menschen, die ihm kondolieren wollten, wie sie schon Tristan ihr Beileid ausgesprochen hatten. Lucius fing den Blick des Mannes auf, den er einundzwanzig Jahre lang als seinen Vater gekannt hatte - seinen Vater, von dem er sich gemieden und ignoriert und vernachlässigt gefühlt hatte - und wusste endgültig und ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Crispin die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und dass Tristan dieses Geheimnis auch kannte. Elladora wich nicht von seiner Seite.

Lucius hörte durch einen Vorhang aus Rauschen, wie Romuald Lestrange das Testament verlas. Es gab keine Kommentare, nicht einmal, als die Bedeutung der komplizierten juristischen Floskeln allmählich zur Hörerschaft durchdrang. Hätte der alte Malfoy seinen jüngeren Sohn dem älteren gegenüber bevorzugt, hätte Tristan das anfechten können. Aber niemand wusste von Lucius wahrer Abstammung und gegen einen Sprung in der Generationenfolge war die geschädigte Partei üblicherweise machtlos. Die Gesetze waren da genau. Wer beide kannte, hätte auch ohne Schwierigkeiten begriffen, warum Crispin seinen Enkelsohn als Alleinerben eingesetzt hatte. Lucius betrachtete Tristan und Crispins Worte wollten ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gehen.

_Schwach. _

_Fehlschlag. _

Diese überraschende Wendung lenkte die Anwesenden, die sich Hoffnungen auf ein kleines Erbteil gemacht hatten, tatsächlich so weit ab, dass sie dem Verflossenen nicht nachweinten, sondern eifrig zu tuscheln begannen. Lucius streifte den Siegelring der Malfoy über und kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, wo sich die Person befand, die er ansprach, bereitete er sich auf die letzte Aufgabe des heutigen Tages vor.

"Tristan Malfoy," sagte Lucius und es kam ihm bereits wieder selbstverständlich vor, seine Stimme laut und klar zu hören, wie sie durch den Raum trug. Unerschütterliches Sebstbewusstsein, wie die Leute es von einem Malfoy erwarten würden, und keine Spur mehr von Hysterie. "Als dein Squire spreche ich dich ledig und lose aller Bande, die dich mit dem Haus unserer Väter verbinden. Du bist verbannt auf Lebenszeit von den Gründen der Malfoy ohne das Recht auf Anhörung. Verweilen ist der Tod."

Die Worte kamen ganz von selbst, vor Ewigkeiten im Kodex der Fünfzig Familien nachgeschlagen und im Gedächtnis behalten für wenn es notwendig werden sollte. Und heute war es notwendig, das wusste er. Unter diesem Dach würde von heute an nur Platz sein für einen von ihnen. Vielleicht hatte Tristan damit gerechnet. Ganz sicher musste er gewusst haben, dass Lucius, sollte er jemals in diese Position kommen, ihm nicht nachsehen würde, dass er nie den Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn vor Crispin zu beschützen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, er würde gehen müssen und das gleich. Die rituellen Worte am Ende der Formel waren kein leeres Geschwätz.

Tristan verließ den Raum - ohne seinem Squire den Rücken zuzuwenden, wie es der Brauch erforderte - und Lucius fragte sich seltsam ausgelaugt, ob der Nachmittag Bellatrix' Sensationsgier wohl befriedigt hatte. Sie sah ganz so aus, dachte er, als er die Gesichter der Blacks in der Menge suchte und fand. Sie kamen auf ihn zu, die verbleibende Familie, die er jetzt noch hatte, die seiner zukünftigen Frau. Die Glut in Bellas Augen verriet ihren Drang, es ihm gleichzutun. Sirius und Regulus zum Teufel zu schicken und als das jüngste Mädchen wider aller Voraussicht das Erbe einzustreichen. Cepheus' unbedachtes Geschwätz bei Orions Begräbnis mochte weitaus stärkere Folgen haben, als dieser sich im Vollrausch hätte träumen lassen, dachte Lucius. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._ Seit über tausend Jahren das Motto der Schule, durch die sie alle gegangen waren, und aus gutem Grund.

Er blickte von Bellatrix zu ihrer Mutter und fand inmitten der ruhigen, aufmerksamen Präsenz Elladora Blacks einen winzigen Funken der Erregung, die ihre jüngste Tochter beseelte. Er hatte die Prüfung mit Auszeichnung bestanden und er wusste es. Hatte sie wirklich von Voldemort gesprochen, dass er allein unter Feinden aufgewachsen sei? Ein Waisenkind, hatte sie gesagt. Lucius beschloss, dass er den Klang mochte. Es bezeichnete am besten, was er jetzt auch war.

"Der König ist tot," flüsterte Elladora. "Lang lebe der König."

**Author's Note:** Ich hoffe, es war verständlich und nicht zu undeutlich? Schreibt mir was!


End file.
